


Свобода

by OE_AU



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OE_AU/pseuds/OE_AU
Summary: Название: СвободаРазмер: макси, 19 168 словПейринг/Персонажи: Хулио Салина/Хуан Суавес, Антонио Бреве, Марсель Валмэ, Себастьян Берлинга, рикеса Марикьяры, Говард фок Хосс, Симон Люра, Уолтер Айнсмеллер, в эпизодах Ротгер Вальдес, Олаф Кальдмеер, Йоганн-Йозеф Мевен и другиеКатегория: слэшЖанр: детективРейтинг: NC-17Краткое содержание: свобода Хуана Суавеса принадлежит ему одному и никому больше. До тех пор, пока в дверях собственного дома он не сталкивается с Хулио СалинойИллюстрация:Примечание/Предупреждения: модерн!АУ, мафия!АУ, частичный ретеллинг романов Дика Френсиса, таймлайн по земному леточислению — 60е годы ХХ века





	Свобода

**Шпион**

Скаковой сезон начинался в Талиге с Летними Молниями и заканчивался с Весенними, а самый разгар его приходился на осень. Дел в конюшне было невпроворот. В шесть утра Хуан выходил за порог, в зябкую свежесть, ежась, натягивал свитер, глотал обжигающий шадди. С крыльца был хорошо виден конюшенный двор и выкрашенные белой краской изгороди вокруг ближнего выгула. Лошадей выводили на утреннюю проездку; они шли пофыркивая, от гладких мощных спин в прозрачном воздухе поднимался пар. Хуан засучивал рукава и впрягался в работу наравне со всеми: таскал корм, менял попоны, чистил денники.

— Рэй Суавес! Рэй Суавес!

Вилы размеренно ходили в руках. Звенели разогретые работой мышцы.

— Рэ-э-эй Суа-а-а-аве-е-е-е-ес!

— Я здесь, Хавьер! — прокричал Хуан.

— Там вас спрашивают, — объявил старший конюх, заглядывая в денник. — Первый раз его вижу. Машина дорогущая, а сам такой… вострый.

Хуан отставил вилы:

— Дай умыться.

На дне ведра лежал солнечный блик — желтый, круглый, как головка сыра. Хуан с удовольствием умывался, разбрызгивая прохладную воду. Ему нравилось управляться на конюшне. Ну и владеть ею тоже нравилось, конечно.

— Скажи Санчо, чтобы дочистил, — распорядился он, вытирая голову. — Сейчас дочистил, а не через Круг! И гнедого перековать пора.

— Перековали уже, рэй Суавес.

— Хорошо.

Встречать гостя он отправился, как был — в рабочей куртке, затасканных джинсах и старых скаковых сапогах. Лошадников, которые приезжали присмотреться, такой вид подкупал. «Понятно, что хозяин знает свое дело досконально, раз вкалывает наравне с работниками», — смекали они, расстегивая кошельки. Хуан не спорил.

Новенькая, сияющая синим лаком «марикьяра» стояла прямо в воротах, перегораживая въезд. На капоте сидел человек. Хуан издалека разглядел резкий профиль и длинный хвост черных волос, перекинутый через плечо. Он сбился с шага, пошел медленнее, а потом впервые за пять лет побеспокоил Абвениев. Анэм и Астрап, взмолился Хуан, не надо, а? Пусть он ошибется. Пусть обознается — ну мало ли на свете южан, в самом деле!

— Ола! — сказал приезжий. — Что, не рад?

Не обознался. Хулио Салина, дор марикьярской мафии, во всей своей опасной красе. А как славно начинался день!  
— Приветствую дора, — учтиво поклонился Хуан и быстро сжал кулаки, чтобы не дрожали пальцы. Знакомый голос. Знакомый запах. Знакомая улыбка — как ножом по хребту. А в ответ — знакомая тянущая тяжесть внизу живота.

Плохо. Хуже некуда.

— Идем выпьем, — велел Салина и, не дожидаясь Хуана, пошел к его дому, уверенно и по—хозяйски, словно все вокруг по праву принадлежало ему. Сколько Хуан помнил, Салина держался так всегда и везде.

В добротно и просто обставленных хуановых комнатах гость смотрелся, будто контрабандный морисский шелк на складе парусины. Хуан, наливая ему вина, украдкой рассматривал узкое темное лицо. В ухе у Салины поблескивала золотая серьга. Раньше ее не было.

— Как сам?

— Живу, — вежливо ответил Хуан.

— Болтают, что неплохо живешь. Счет в банке, местные уважают, клиенты идут. Ты, наверное, и семью завести не прочь? Жениться, детишек настрогать… Совсем сдулся, Суавес?

— Не прочь, — осторожно согласился Хуан. В разговоре с Хулио бывало трудно угадать, куда тот клонит и откуда тебе прилетит. — Совсем. Что я могу для вас сделать, дор Салина?

— Работу.

— Что за работа?

— Грязная. А плата — щедрая. Мне нужно выяснить, кто и как «портит» лошадей.

***

Скачки любят во всем Талиге, но на Марикьяре и в Кэналлоа — с особенной страстью. Самые известные конезаводчики — там, и самые лучшие ипподромы, самый бешеный тотализатор, самые сумасшедшие ставки — тоже. Скачки — это спорт, призвание, помешательство и необъятное поле для махинаций. И большие, очень большие деньги.

На Марикьяре скачки, как и все доходные дела, прибрала к рукам семья Сагнара — лет девять назад, Хуан тогда еще не сел. Во главе семьи стоял в то время Диего Салина, а подручным у него был Хулио, младший брат. Новое дело обещало крупные барыши, и братья быстро придумали, как их получить наверняка. Диего отправился в Олларию, протоптал там дорожки во все нужные кабинеты, прикормил всех нужных людей и собрал свою, отдельную семью. Хулио он официально объявил дором Марикьяры и оставил хозяйничать дома.

Через два года дело работало, как часы (Хуан в то время уже обживал тюрьму, но слухи просачивались и туда). От любой сделки, которая хотя бы краем касалась лошадей, дор получал свою долю. Продавал ты коней или принимал ставки, сбывал фураж или держал конюшню — часть прибыли уходила Салине. Со всех сторон к нему стекались приятные денежные ручейки, каждый по отдельности — маленький и тонкий, а вместе они, пожалуй, разливались пошире дельты Рассанны. Ручейки эти питали всеобщий азарт и честная игра.

Неуклонно, год за годом, братья Салины старались ради того, чтобы сделать конный спорт чистым. Им немало удалось. Все конюшни Талига стали работать по новым, более жестким правилам дисциплины, у всех лошадей регулярно брали анализ на подкормку — или, как ее называли в надорской манере, допинг. (Хуан кивнул: о новых порядках он знал не понаслышке, хотя и не догадывался, чьих рук это дело). На ипподромах неотлучно дежурили врачи. В каждом заезде проверяли первую четверку лошадей — искали следы подкормки на выигрыш. Чтобы обнаружить подкормку на проигрыш, проверяли тех фаворитов, которые пришли к финишу последними. Пойманных на допинге отправляли в тюрьму — всех, кроме марикьяре. Своих земляков Хулио Салина наказывал сам, и неизвестно, что было хуже — срок или его суд.

— Что ты знаешь о подкормке?

— У меня таким не занимаются, дор Салина.

— Я спросил, что ты знаешь, а не чем занимаешься. «Порченого» коня отличишь?

— Пожалуй, отличу. Дрожит, зубы оскалены, морда в пене, сам в мыле.

— Это если его заряжали на выигрыш. И перебрали с дозой. Удивлен? Я неплохо подковался. В прошлом сезоне у нас кое-что произошло.

Хуан внимательно слушал, заинтересованный почти против воли. Год назад на сагнарском ипподроме скачку с препятствиями выиграл середнячок, не известный никому, кроме своего владельца. Победитель обошел на финишной прямой всех фаворитов и выглядел так, словно ему вкатили огромную дозу допинга. Медики немедленно проверили коня. Он оказался совершенно чистым.

Через пару месяцев история повторилась, а всего за год таких случаев было десять: три на Марикьяре, четыре в Кэналлоа, три — в Эпинэ. Каждый раз неизвестная коняга обставляла лучших скакунов. Каждый раз на финише она хрипела, пенилась и норовила кого-нибудь лягнуть или укусить. И каждый кошкин раз все анализы были в полном, недвусмысленном, удручающем порядке.

— Непонятно, что такое этот новый допинг, но медикам он не по зубам, — подвел итог Салина. — Соображаешь, что будет дальше?

Хуан кивнул: тут и дурак сообразит. Если начнут постоянно выигрывать «порченые» лошади, люди со временем перестанут делать ставки. Какой в них будет смысл? Да и конезаводчики не разбегутся выкладывать денежки ради нечистой игры, пойдут искать для своих питомцев безопасные ипподромы. Пускать на ветер свой труд никому не понравится. Он, Хуан, точно не стал бы, повез бы лошадок в Гайифу или в Агарис, а другие, надо полагать, не глупее его. Получается, если не отловить неизвестную отраву, честь и слава конного спорта упадут в Талиге ниже морского дна, и тогда прости—прощай, доход от скачек. Не удивительно, что дор беспокоится — вон даже сам приехал. Он бы на его месте тоже заволновался.

— А что конюхи говорят?

— Конюхи ни при чем. И вообще все, кто был возле этих лошадей на ипподромах и в конюшнях.

— Точно?

— Мне не лгут, Суавес. Ты забыл.

Верно, оплошал ты, Хуан, память подвела. Недоумков, рискующих врать Хулио Салине, на Марикьяре днем с фонарем было не найти, даже когда он еще не стал дором.

— Если виноватых не нашли, выходит, спрашивали не тех людей.

— Правильно. Теперь нужно найти тех, кого спрашивать стоит. И побыстрее.

— Хотите, чтобы я для вас шпионил?

— Я же говорил, — пожал плечами Салина, — работа грязная.

Хуан помедлил, подбирая слова. Здравый смысл давно сигналил «тревога», размахивал красными флажками и умолял сбежать. Самым правильным было бы сразу отказаться, как—нибудь осторожно, но твердо. Вместо этого Хуан спросил:

— Я скажу прямо?

— Давай.

— Пустая затея, дор. — Он подобрался, ожидая всякого, но Салина оставался спокойным. — В Талиге сотни конюшен, «порченых» лошадей могли привезти на Марикьяру откуда угодно, хоть из Надора. Ну, допустим, наймусь я конюхом, куда вы скажете, проработаю там восемь, десять месяцев — и ничего не услышу ни о каких махинациях. А они будут идти полным ходом в двух хорнах от меня. Жулья-то везде хватает.

— Не везде, — Хулио усмехнулся так, что всякому нормальному человеку захотелось бы убраться подальше. Хуан остался где был. — Но еще есть. От тебя много не нужно: намекни, что хочешь дармовых денег. Что с тобой можно иметь дело. И довольно.

Хуан открыл было рот, но Салина поднял руку, и он промолчал.

— Пока ты не спросил «почему я», объясню: из-за того, как ты повел себя в тюрьме. Да и вообще подходишь по всем статьям: смышленый, знаешь лошадей, знаешь конюшню… Давай соглашайся, деньгами не обижу. И если все сделаешь как надо, мой кузен Рокэ вернет тебе свое покровительство, — Салина хмыкнул. — Уламываю тебя, как невесту. А мог бы просто защемить яйца дверью, и весь разговор. Оцени мою деликатность, Суавес.

Хуан предпочел промолчать. Салина, не отводя от него насмешливого взгляда, отпил из стакана и тут же, скривившись, выплюнул вино на пол:

— Карьярра! Это что за дрянь?

— Вино.

— Вино-о! — передразнил Салина. — Где тебя научили травить гостей? Сразу видно, что ты давно не был дома. А кстати, сколько? Лет шесть?

— Восемь, — ответил Хуан, радуясь перемене темы. — Я как вышел, вообще никуда отсюда не высовывался. Только пару раз ездил в Придду.

— Совсем хорошо. Среди конюхов быстро станешь своим, а узнать тебя никто не узнает. Так что? Согласен?

— Не знаю, — сказал Хуан, упорно не желавший сдаваться. — Мне надо подумать, дор.

— Ну что же, подумай, — Салина встал. — Только недолго. Разгребать за шустрыми ублюдками на своей земле у меня желания нет. Так что не тяни, Суавес.

Когда за Салиной закрылась дверь, Хуан взял его стакан, задумчиво покачал в руке и в три медленных, длинных глотка допил все до капли. За упокой мирной жизни и добрых намерений.

***

Небольшой дворик позади своего дома Хуан обустраивал особенно вдумчиво. В одном углу вкопал большущий, купленный по дешевке у местного лудильщика чан, обтянул его изнутри синей пленкой, подвел две трубы, и стал бассейн не бассейн, пруд не пруд — одним словом, вода. Возле дома натянул обширный тент, поставил столик и удобное плетеное кресло. Девчонки, подружки конюхов, натащили во дворик горшков с цветами и зелеными листьями — Хуан не возражал. Хорошо получилось: красиво, уютно. Устроился в кресле — и сиди себе, смотри на воду, кури, думай.

… Без покровительства Рокэ Алвы он спокойно обойдется, вот в чем штука. Пять лет назад ради такой награды Хуан сделал бы что угодно, даже три года назад еще сильно старался бы — очень уж жалел о прежней жизни, очень уж тянуло на юг, к белым скалам на мысе Дьегаррон, на знойную Марикьяру. А сегодня — все. Отпустило, хвала Абвениям. Хорошо, конечно, знать, что соберано Кэналлоа считает тебя своим человеком, но Хуану больше нравилось, когда Рокэ Алва о нем не вспоминал. Однажды Хуан сделал глупость, прокрутил на свой страх и риск пару сделок в обход Алвы. Попытался, не подумавши, отщипнуть крошечку от пирога соберано и поплатился — Ворон велел сдать его властям, а те упекли за решетку на восемь лет. Но на следствии Хуан повел себя правильно, отвечал на вопросы так, чтобы имя Алвы нигде даже не мелькнуло, и в тюрьме тоже о нем благоразумно помалкивал. Через полгода ему передали, что соберано отпускает его на все четыре ветра, и Хуан с того дня стал таким примерным заключенным, что отсидел четыре года вместо восьми и вышел досрочно. Он уже тогда был уверен, что Алва не станет мстить — не по мягкости своего характера, а из-за незначительности самого Хуана. Ну кто он для Ворона? Даже не мелкая сошка, а так — вроде пыли на дороге.

К дыму сигары примешивался запах костра — где-то жгли сухую траву. На воде лежали три листка катальпы, все желтые, с красными прожилками. Верная примета, что зима будет ранней и долгой. А для него — еще и трудной.

… Пока сидел, он принял два важных решения. Первое: за решетку больше не вернется, лучше сдохнет. Второе он долго обдумывал, вертел мысль и так и сяк, никак не мог найти правильные слова и окончательно сложил все у себя в голове уже за воротами тюрьмы. Никогда, сказал себе Хуан в свою первую ночь на воле, никогда и никто не заставит его больше отплясывать свою хоту. Никто не будет им верховодить. Только он станет решать, как ему жить. Пусть не сразу, пусть через четыре года, через шестнадцать лет, через сорок — но Хуан Суавес станет единоличным хозяином своей жизни, и точка.

… Скверно, что его хочет нанять Салина. Очень скверно. С любым другим приветом из прошлого у Хуана был бы короткий разговор: «нет» — и пусть убирается к тварям. Но Салина…

От входной двери донеслись короткие глухие удары, потом грохот и вслед за ним — ровный, монотонный, настойчивый стук.

— В Закат, — буркнул Хуан в пространство. — Я занят.

За дверью утихли.

… Салина был болезнью. Кто-то из Абвениев однажды заскучал и столкнул их на Марикьяре — посмотреть, что получится, и поразвлечься. Получилось так, что Хуан пропал. Ни тюрьма, ни восемь лет, проведенные вдали от дома, ничего не изменили: Салина как сделался однажды его наваждением, так и оставался им до сих пор.

Хуан тяжело вздохнул, даже застонал сквозь зубы. Совсем ты сбесился, Суавес. Нашел время мечтать, когда дом горит! Но Хулио, кошачий сын, так и стоял перед глазами: узкое лицо, маленький шрам на левом виске, черные раскосые глаза. Закатное искушение, придуманное специально для Хуана. Самый давний, самый тайный его соблазн. Самый неодолимый.  
Самый.

… Конечно, Хуан был не один такой псих. На Салину с его броской смуглой красотой западали многие, и Хулио обычно знал, кто именно. Хуана он, правда, не вычислил — потому что Хуан очень уж старательно таился, все проверял себя, боялся проколоться. А другие попадались, и еще как… Взять хотя бы историю с тем парнем… как же его звали? Парень совсем одурел из—за Салины, ходил за ним повсюду и однажды прыгнул за кольцом, которое тот обронил в море, в самом глубоком, гиблом месте у скал. И выплыл, стоял потом на дрожащих ногах, но с гордо поднятой головой, держал на ладони мокрый синий камень в белой оправе — а Салина глянул на него, как на пустое место, и сказал, что никогда не понимал дураков, готовых рисковать жизнью ради чужого члена. «Впрочем, вот тебе за смелость, дурак», — бросил ему денег и ушел, и кольцо не взял, а парень… Чужой, что же потом стало с тем парнем?..

— Да-дах!!! — жахнуло в доме двойным громовым раскатом, и следом тонко, противно задребезжали оконные стекла. Хуан сорвался с кресла, пронесся через кухню, прихватив по пути топорик для разделки мяса, и вылетел к входной двери.

Остро, кисло воняло пороховой гарью. Дверь тихо покачивалась, распахнутая настежь, светила здоровенной дырой на месте замка. Возле порога стоял Салина с обрезом в руке.

У Хуана застряли в горле все слова, только и получалось, что хватать воздух и таращиться то на дверь, то на два черных дула. Все-таки давно он не был на Марикьяре. Давно не видел Хулио Салину наяву. Сильно отвык от его манер.

— Ну а что? — Салина раздраженно махнул обрезом. — Три часа прошло! Я жду, я стучу… Ты что, спишь, Суавес?

Хуан отмер и выскочил на крыльцо. К дому бежал старший конюх, за ним еще трое.

— Рэй Суавес!

— Спокойно, — Хуан спрятал топорик за спину, — все в порядке.

Старший конюх, насупившись, глядел на дыру в двери.

— Я сказал — в порядке! — повысил голос Хуан, не давая ему открыть рот. — Санчо! Пако! Вам здесь что — кино? А ну за работу, бездельники, живо, живо!

И вернулся в дом. Салина сидел в том же кресле, что и утром, вытянув ноги на полкомнаты.

— Дай попить, — попросил он. — Только, ради Ушедших, не это твое рвотное.

Хуан поставил перед ним бутылку минеральной воды и стакан, и Салина стал жадно пить прямо из горлышка.

— Что надумал? — требовательно спросил он, ополовинив бутылку. — Говори. — И снова поднес бутылку к губам, запрокинул голову. Хуан проследил, как прокатывается по его длинной шее астрапово яблоко, и мрачно сказал:

— Я согласен.

Здравый смысл валялся рядом, застреленный в упор.

***

— Опять он, — буркнул старший конюх, когда синяя «марикьяра» снова въехала в ворота. — Приперся. — Хуан строго на него посмотрел, но Хавьер не унялся: — Вы как хотите, рэй Суавес, а я прямо скажу: не нужны нам такие клиенты. Что это за мода — палить в белый свет, как в суан? Позавчера он дверь покалечил, а куда ему завтра приспичит стрельнуть? Да такому прикончить человека — все равно что мне высморкаться!

— А ну-ка хватит, — одернул его Хуан. Хавьер умолк, но явно не смирился. — Заканчивай здесь.

На этот раз гостей было двое, и вино они привезли с собой.

— Давай кувшин, — потребовал Хулио, как только сел в привычное кресло. — Знакомься: Антонио Бреве, мой советник.

Бреве — невысокий, крепкий, серьезный очкарик — пожал Хуану руку и тут же начал раскладывать на большом столе свои бумаги. Хуан украдкой пошевелил пальцами: хватка у советника была железная.

— Свою карьеру на Марикьяре вы начнете у мэтра Джильди, — приступил Бреве сразу к сути дела. — В его конюшне тренируют лошадей дора Салины. Если потребуется, позднее перейдете к другому хозяину.

Хуан кивнул.

— Мэтр Джильди — человек честный, но излишне разговорчивый, поэтому посвящать его в наши планы мы не будем. Вы придете к нему как любой другой конюх. Вот ваши рекомендации, — Бреве толкнул к Хуану толстый запечатанный конверт и улыбнулся: — Исключительно лестные. Ваша репутация поначалу должна быть хорошей, иначе Джильди вам откажет. А вот это, — Бреве пододвинул второй конверт, потоньше, — документы, которые конюхи предъявляют нанимателю. Все на ваше имя.

Хуан взглянул на него одобрительно. Чисто сработано.

— Чтобы ваше появление выглядело естественным, через две недели дор Салина и еще один уважаемый рэй пришлют в конюшню Джильди по три жеребца каждый. Вскоре конюхи начнут жаловаться на переработку, а в сезон найти новых людей непросто. Тут-то вы и предложите свои услуги.

— Когда точно я должен приехать на Марикьяру?

— Вы должны прийти к Джильди десятого числа Осенних Ветров. Самое позднее — двенадцатого. Но приехать советую раньше. Вам понадобится три-четыре дня, чтобы обжиться и не выглядеть чужаком.

Хуан прикинул, сколько времени у него остается на то, чтобы уладить свои дела. Дней восемь, а то и девять. Достаточно.

— Я хочу узнать побольше о «порченых» лошадях.

— Разумеется, — и Бреве выгрузил из кейса две книги, каждая толщиной с кирпич. — Здесь биография каждой лошади начиная от рождения, отчеты о лабораторных анализах, сведения о скачках, в которых наши подопечные принимали участие… Одним словом, все, что мы смогли собрать. Этого чтения вам хватит как раз до отъезда.

До отъезда? Да тут хватит на месяц, даже если не есть и не спать.

— Теперь о вашем вознаграждении, — Хуан не удержался, глянул на Салину. Тот, прикрыв глаза, пил «кровь», темные губы блестели от вина. Хуан поскорее отвернулся. — Двадцать тысяч таллов, чеком или наличными, как пожелаете. Получите сразу, расходы оплатим отдельно.

— Я не беру деньги вперед.

Гости переглянулись.

— Я тебе говорил, — засмеялся Салина.

Бреве сдвинул на кончик носа свои шикарные очки и поверх стекол посмотрел на Хуана — очень внимательно и цепко.

— Скажите, рэй Суавес… вы, должно быть, человек твердых принципов? Высоконравственный человек?

— Предпочитаю, чтобы мне платили за хорошую работу, — объяснил Хуан, пропуская «нравственного» мимо. Бреве был ему по душе. — Мою хорошую работу. И не терплю ходить в должниках.

— Похвально. Тогда так: сейчас — половина суммы плюс расходы, вторая половина — когда закончите дело. Не отказывайтесь, рэй Суавес…

— Тони, хватит уже раскланиваться, — поморщился Салина. — Он согласен. Давай контракт.

По гладкой поверхности стола к Хуану скользнул листок плотной голубоватой бумаги. Компания «Жокейский клуб»… Хуана Суавеса на должность консультанта… на полгода с правом продления, а также преждевременного расторжения контракта… сумма оплаты… условия… директор Антонио Бреве… подпись… печать.

Хуан, старательно нажимая на ручку, подписал первый лист, и Бреве придвинул к нему второй, а подписанный передал Салине.

— Ну вот, Суавес, — сказал Хулио, быстро просмотрев бумагу, — на полгода ты мой человек. — Он протянул правую руку, и Хуан коротко тронул губами горячую гладкую кожу.

Прыгать в омут за кольцом теперь предстояло ему. И он, больной придурок, был этому рад.

Бреве появился снова через семь дней. Хуан, весь в мыле не хуже «порченой» лошади, как раз добивал месячный объем деловой писанины и на любезности был не способен.

— Здесь деньги на расходы. — Бреве подал ему большой конверт. Внутри лежали наличные, сплошь мелкими купюрами — пятерки, десятки, двадцатки.

— Угу.

— Моя карточка. Позвоните, когда погуляете пару дней по Марикьяре. На обороте адрес, видите?

— Угу.

— Здесь поселитесь, когда прилетим в Сагнару. Вот ваш билет, рейс послезавтра. Я лечу с вами.

— Присматриваете за мной? — спросил Хуан напрямик.

— Верно, — улыбнулся Бреве. — Удалось выкроить время, чтобы прочесть наши бумаги?

— Прочел.

По правде, он начал читать, едва Салина уехал, и так увлекся, что проглотил обе книжищи за три дня, ужасаясь и восхищаясь громадной работой, которую провернул Бреве. Потом отдохнул сутки и снова проштудировал документы с карандашом в руках.

— Появились идеи?

Хуан крепко потер лицо. От писанины не только сводило пальцы — все тело ломило и ныло, как побитое. Он повертел головой, подвигал плечами и решительно направился к бару.

— Я сперва думал, может, им не допинг давали, — начал он. — В смысле, не специальные какие-то лекарства, а что-то безвредное, вроде витаминов. А потом прочитал отчеты врачей и понял — нет, мимо. Витамины вроде кругом подходят: и лошадь подстегивают, и в анализах их обнаружить невозможно — расходуются на победу… Но до такого состояния, чтобы глаза на лоб лезли, они коней не доводят. Будете вино?

— Наливайте.

— И адреналин тоже мимо. После укола он действует мгновенно, и это видно — лошадь начинает сильно нервничать. А все наши перед стартом были спокойны. Ваше здоровье.

— Ваше. Что-нибудь еще?

Хуан помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

— Между «порчеными» лошадьми вроде бы нет никакой связи, — сказал он. — Разные возраст, порода, масть, разные владельцы… все десять — от разных производителей, были в разных конюшнях, и скакали на них разные жокеи. Но есть и общее.

— Ну-ка, — Бреве открыл блокнот, — давайте сравним наши выводы.

— Первое. Все они — хорошие средние скакуны, но на финише выложиться не могли. Одним не хватало сил, другим — резвости. Второе. До «сделанного» заезда никто из них не побеждал, хотя призовые места они изредка занимали. И отсюда третье: каждая их победа принесла кому-то хороший куш. Выигрыш составлял самое меньшее пятнадцать к одному.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Да. Они выиграли «облегченные» заезды в скачках с препятствиями. А по правилам таких победителей сразу продают с аукциона.

Бреве придвинул к нему свой блокнот. Наверху страницы четким косым почерком значилось: «1) Скачка с препятствиями, облегченный заезд. 2) Победы — нет, призовые места — да. 3) Сдыхают на финише. 4) 15:1, 20:1».

— Есть еще и пятое, — заметил Хуан. — Ипподромы. Все подстроенные заезды были на ипподромах в Сагнаре, в Алвасете…

— … а также в Эр-При, Гайярэ и на ипподроме Октавии. Думаете, есть какая-то связь?

— Она точно есть. Глядите, — Хуан принес толстый справочник, переложенный закладками. — Вот ипподром в Сагнаре. От последнего препятствия до финишного столба — триста восемьдесят бье. Эта финишная прямая — вторая по длине в Талиге. А первая, — он открыл новую страницу, — на ипподроме в Алвасете. Четыреста пятьдесят бье. На третьем, четвертом и пятом местах — круги в Гайярэ, на ипподроме Октавии и в Эр-При. Соображаете?

— Пытаюсь… пытаюсь… — Бреве быстро взъерошил волосы. Он поочередно открыл справочник на всех закладках и внимательно прочел напечатанное. — Выходит, круги выбраны не случайно. Выходит, это система. И если появится следующая «порченая» лошадь — а почему бы ей не появиться, ведь наши жулики пока выходят сухими из воды, — она будет выступать на одном из этих пяти ипподромов…

— И я так думаю.

— Ну что ж, прекрасно. Пять ипподромов контролировать легче, чем несколько десятков. — Он вдруг широко улыбнулся: — А вы молодец. Признаться, я не особенно верил во всю эту шпионскую затею, это дор настоял на том, чтобы вас привлечь. И он был прав, а я ошибался… Подвезти вас в аэропорт?

— Спасибо, доберусь сам.

— Тогда до встречи в Сагнаре, — Бреве снова сдавил ладонь Хуана, будто клещами. — И, рэй Суавес… на Марикьяре сейчас очень тепло.

— Спасибо, рэй Бреве. Я об этом еще помню.

***

В туристических путеводителях пишут: «Сагнара — самый крупный город Марикьяры», и еще про ее население, площадь, климат, достопримечательности. Все правда — и все полная чушь, не стоящая ломаного суана. Сагнара — это свет и вечность с запахом апельсинов. Сам Хуан ни в жизнь не сумел бы сказать так красиво и в точку, за него это сделал пол-Круга назад марикьярский поэт Феррейра. Тоненькую книжицу его стихов в убогой серой обложке Хуан нашел в тюремной библиотеке, когда на втором году своей отсидки от тоски начал читать.

… Его место и место Бреве оказались в разных салонах, и Хуан был этому рад. Он летел впервые в жизни и делиться своими впечатлениями ни с кем не собирался. Когда самолет покатился, все быстрее и быстрее, а потом прыгнул в воздух и удержался в нем, и в круглом окошке вместо стремительно умчавшейся вниз земли развернулось белое одеяло облаков, — Хуан едва не заорал от восторга. Весь полет он ни на минуту не задремал, хотя собирался немного отоспаться, и к концу как—то устал от счастья и словно отупел. Глядя строго перед собой, он прошел через большой и чистый сагнарский аэропорт, сел в первое попавшееся такси, ткнул водителю карточку с адресом и в два счета очутился возле маленькой частной гостиницы — горшки с цветами, прикрепленные прямо к белым стенам дома, четыре номера и опрятная хозяйка-бергерка.

Окно его комнаты выходило на балкон, рядом росла огромная вистария, вся увешанная гроздьями лиловых цветов, а дальше шелестели листьями платаны, и были видны какие-то красные крыши среди зелени, а еще дальше просматривался кусок порта, и за ним — узкая, ослепительно сияющая полоска моря. Теплый ветер нес запахи соли и апельсинов и отзвук музыки — Марикьяра ждала, смеялась, звала вернуться и вспомнить, и Хуан, хоть и неохотно и с опаской, пошел на зов.

Поначалу — первые двести шагов — он еще говорил себе, что приехал сюда по делу и не собирается ни возвращаться, ни вспоминать. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее действовал на него тонкий приворотный яд, разлитый в воздухе Сагнары, и Хуан сам не заметил, как очутился в Старом городе, и там заблудился, затерялся окончательно. Дважды он выходил к новым кварталам и дважды возвращался — потому что на самом деле из сердца Сагнары не было выхода, и кто единожды попадал сюда, тот оставался навечно, даже если уезжал потом за четыре моря и шестнадцать земель. Хуан шел сквозь мозаику беленых стен и стен, выкрашенных красной и желтой охрой, и кованых, увитых цветами решеток, и маленьких двориков, выложенных плитками, — шел назад сквозь время к себе прежнему, каким он был десять лет назад. Тот, прежний Хуан был нахальным и удачливым, возил контрабанду, играл взапой и, не раздумывая, пускал в дело нож. Он вошел в тюремные ворота, но из них не вышел, так и остался за решеткой, потому что новый Хуан не захотел брать его с собой. Не то чтобы прежний был так уж плох — просто новый побоялся.

Поворачивая, он увидел вдали, в просвете улицы, сумрачную Старую башню, серую как туман, сложенную из камней и бесчисленных лет. Когда-то возле северного ее угла веселая Марикита, грузная и седая, нагадала Хуану — прежнему? новому? — что он свихнется из-за черных глаз. Тогда Хуан расхохотался, подарил ей монисто и ушел, хмельной от весны и собственной удали, а вскоре поглядел в черные глаза Хулио Салины и вспомнил ее слова. Сейчас Хуан дружески кивнул им обеим — и башне, и Мариките, — и потом долго бродил в переплетении тихих улиц, залитых золотым и розовым вечерним светом, похожим на сливочный крем, — бродил, садился отдохнуть на украшенные изразцами скамейки и пил за мраморными столиками легкое красное вино. Его лихорадило, пальцы были холодными, а голова — ясной, и прежний, забытый в тюрьме Хуан уже шел совсем рядом, насвистывая песенку и засунув руки в карманы: в правом — кастет, в левом — старинной чеканки талл, приносящий удачу.

Поздно ночью он добрался до своей гостиницы, упал в постель и уснул как убитый. Марикьяра тихо стучала в его сердце, щурила знакомые раскосые глаза, улыбалась светло и безжалостно, перебрасывала через плечо длинные черные волосы — и где-то в самой глубине сна Хуан сдался, сказал ей «да» и впустил.

И все стало легко и правильно.

**Советник**

Двадцатый день Осенних Волн начался для Бреве странно. Утром он позвонил дору, который накануне улетел к брату в Олларию, но поговорить не смог: Салина велел перезвонить вечером. Затем Бреве разобрал почту, просмотрел отчеты с таможни, и они оставили в нем ощущение смутной тревоги. В этом раздражающем состоянии Тони отправился в кантину «Эль Пимьенто», и по дороге, на огромной, всегда забитой туристами площади Чезаре, его ухватила за рукав дородная хитана, желающая непременно погадать «красивому рэю» — а Тони считал всякого рода гадания и пророчества делом неблаговидным и бессмысленным, сродни подглядыванию в замочную скважину. Он с трудом отделался от матроны и вошел в кантину взъерошенным и самую малость злым.

В «Эль Пимьенто» с потолка свисали окорока, официанты записывали заказы на деревянной стойке, и за той же стойкой хозяин заведения, напевая в усы модный мотивчик, безостановочно нарезал огромным острейшим ножом копченое мясо. Стены были заклеены объявлениями о начале скакового сезона и фотографиями невысоких жилистых жокеев, похожих на отощавших мальчишек, а пили здесь местное розовое вино, пахнущее ромашкой и оставляющее на языке привкус спелых ягод. Тони любил это место и назначал в «Эль Пимьенто» те встречи, для которых не нужен был протокол.

Хуан Суавес появился почти сразу за ним. Бреве не видел его полтора месяца, хотя они исправно созванивались каждую неделю, чтобы обменяться информацией. Суавес изменился: двигался раскованнее, отпустил бачки и небольшую щетину, волосы сбивал челкой на лоб, смотрел с легким прищуром и вид имел такой, будто постоянно держал в кармане фигу в адрес всего мира. Общее впечатление — человек неблагонадежный, но управляемый. Бреве одобрительно кивнул: то что надо. Мэтр Джильди, у которого он однажды справился о Суавесе, отозвался похожим образом: «Не особенно я доверяю людям с такими глазами, но старательный и руки у него золотые».

Хуан поздоровался и сел за стол, спиной к окнам. Официант, ни о чем не спрашивая, тут же поставил перед ними глиняный кувшин с вином и тарелки с ветчиной, помидорами и мясом. В «Эль Пимьенто» ели при помощи заостренных деревянных палочек, и это дело требовало определенной сноровки.

— Вид у вас вполне разбойничий, — добродушно заметил Бреве, наполняя стаканы.

Суавес засмеялся. Еще одна перемена — раньше Тони не слышал его смеха.

— Это что! На работе я делаю вот так, — он снял с шеи пестрый платок и повязал его на голову. Бреве улыбнулся: теперь Хуан стал точь-в-точь контрабандист из старого романа. — Старший конюх при виде меня кривится, будто целиком лимон сожрал.

— Могу представить, — Бреве раскрыл свою неизменную папку. — Вы спрашивали, не применялся ли к нашим подопечным электрический ток. Медики по этому поводу молчат, но мы тщательно проверили всех жокеев, которые скакали на «порченых» лошадях. Никто из них не использовал ничего подобного — ни седел, оснащенных батарейками, ни таких же хлыстов.

Хуан кивнул, не отвлекаясь от тарелки. Ел он быстро и ловко, с явным удовольствием.

— Вам интересно будет узнать, — размеренно продолжал Бреве, — что на всех пяти подозрительных ипподромах ужесточили ветеринарный контроль. Теперь у лошадей, которые участвуют в облегченных скачках с препятствиями, берут дополнительный анализ слюны перед стартом. Пока не выявили ничего интересного — но мы, по крайней мере, действуем, а не сидим, ожидая, когда нам снова натянут нос.

— Здорово поработали, рэй Бреве, — уважительно сказал Хуан. — Я тоже с новостями. На меня клюнули сразу двое.

Бреве живо подался вперед:

— Не томите.

— Значит, четыре дня назад мы с парнями после работы завалились в бар. Там ко мне подошел такой… сальный тип и предложил кое-что подмешать в воду одному жеребцу, за которым я присматриваю. Вот этот порошочек, — Хуан выложил на стол свернутую конвертиком бумажку. — И денег дал, — он кинул рядом с бумажкой четыре двадцатки. — Здесь половина, остальное обещал после заезда.

— А какого жеребца просили подпортить?

— Грома.

Гром был караковым линарцем-двухлеткой, выносливым и резвым, явным фаворитом. Его доставили в конюшню Джильди накануне прихода Хуана, и дор как-то устроил, чтобы коня поручили именно Суавесу.

— И что, — спросил Бреве, — вот так вдруг этот сальный тип подошел к вам и предложил сварганить дельце? Кстати, почему он сальный?

— Подошел не вдруг. Я в том баре пару раз громко выступил — ну, вы понимаете, надо же было себе нужную славу создавать… Прикинулся пьяным, пошумел, поорал, что у Джильди на мне ездят, а платят мало… Так он каждый раз рядом крутился и все слышал. А сальный он потому, что голову никогда не моет, патлы сосульками висят.

 

Кантина заполнялась посетителями. Над столиками потек запах пряных трав — тимьяна и базилика. Хозяин включил радио, и тревожный, прекрасный, надтреснутый женский голос запел о неверном зеленоглазом кабальеро.

— А кто второй?

— Вчера Гром скакал здесь, в Сагнаре. На ипподроме был один… я его тоже видел в баре, когда шумел. Он со мной как бы случайно столкнулся и завел разговор. Спросил, не хочу ли я сменить работу и на новом месте выполнять поручения одного эра. К своей выгоде, понятное дело.

— Подробнее.

— Сказал, что слышал обо мне, будто я хороший конюх. Что с рекомендацией от Джильди меня везде возьмут, а его хозяину нужен свой человек в одной конюшне, и этот человек внакладе не останется. Я спросил, а нельзя ли не остаться внакладе, работая у Джильди. Он ответил: нет, у Джильди все лошади скачут на выигрыш, да к тому же еще Салина держит у него своих жеребцов.

— Любопытно. А в какую конюшню надо перейти?

Хуан протянул ему сложенный вчетверо листок из записной книжки:

— В одну из этих, на выбор.

— О, вот это мило! — присвистнул Бреве. — Целых три… и про первую ни за что бы не подумал, что там крутят мутные делишки… Очень, очень интересно, рэй Суавес, благодарю вас. Описать своего собеседника сможете?

— Не южанин. Болтал на марикьярском, но выговор талигойский. Ну… ростом с меня, крепкий, волосы темные. Больше ничего сказать не могу, но при встрече узнаю.

Хуан примерился и вытащил из нетронутой тарелки Бреве помидор.

— Это все? — спросил Тони, подталкивая тарелку к нему поближе.

— Нет. Я покопался в скаковых справочниках, нашел интересное. Четверо из наших лошадок в разное время побывали на конюшне Симона Люра. А еще шестеро, тоже в разное время, принадлежали одному такому, — Хуан вынул из кармана еще один листок, основательно измятый, и старательно прочел: — Уолтеру Айнс-мел-леру. Чужой, язык сломать можно! Судя по фамилии, северянин, но живет в Эпинэ, и от его поместья до конюшни Люра — ровно шесть хорн, я по карте смотрел.

— Люра… — повторил Бреве, хмуря брови. — Никогда о таком не слышал.

— А вот конюхи слышали. У Люра работают отщепенцы, кому на другие конюшни дорога заказана. Шваль всякая, короче говоря, да и те не выдерживают больше чем месяц—полтора, хозяин с них восемь шкур дерет. И коней он в таком же темпе меняет. Подержит два месяца, редко три — и продает.

Сквозь высокие окна в кантину глядело солнце, раскатывало по полу свои теплые золотые ковры. Официант принес второй кувшин вина. Хуан методично очищал тарелку Тони. Женщина все пела о любви, и ее невозможный, немыслимый голос плыл над праздным застольным гулом, не смешиваясь с ним, как не смешивается с водой душистое морисское масло.

— Ну что, рэй Бреве? — Хуан отсалютовал стаканом. — Куда мне уходить от Джильди? К Люра?

Тони подумал, тихонько побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— К Люра, — решил он. — Я думаю, на той конюшне много чего можно выяснить. Все наши темные лошадки побывали на одном и том же клочке земли в Эпинэ — вряд ли это случайность... Только, рэй Суавес, если Люра действительно тот, кто мы думаем, он про вас все разузнает, прежде чем на работу взять.

— Ясное дело, разузнает. Значит, я остановлю Грома, а дор Салина пусть скажет Джильди меня за это уволить. Я перейду в конюшню похуже — здесь же, на Марикьяре, — потом и оттуда вылечу с каким-нибудь скандалом, переберусь в Кэналлоа… Ну, чтобы я как будто катился-катился вниз и прикатился к Люра.

— Слишком долго, — поморщился Бреве. — Сделаем так: Грома вы остановите, только уволит вас за это не Джильди, а сам дор. И не просто уволит — вышвырнет с Марикьяры. Переберетесь в Кэналлоа, устроитесь, куда сможете, а потом вашему новому хозяину шепнут, что вы разозлили Хулио Салину. После такого для вас и в Кэналлоа работы не найдется. И вот тогда, вроде как совсем в нужде, отправитесь в Эпинэ.

Хуан кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Хорошо, — подвел итог Бреве. Приближалась сиеста, а дел было по горло. — Я возьму немного порошка — отдам в лабораторию, пусть выяснят, что это такое… Есть у вас какие-то просьбы?

— Есть одна. Конюхи Джильди потеряют деньги, когда будут ставить на Грома. Пусть дор Салина им это возместит. Найдет повод и выдаст парням премию лично от себя… или как у вас принято?

— Будет сделано.

— Спасибо, — Хуан крепко пожал Бреве руку и встал. — А порошок забирайте весь. Что попало давать лошади я не стану, я не живодер. Если утром в день скачки продержать Грома без воды, а перед заездом напоить его из полного ведра, он и так бежать не сможет.

— Однако вы многому научились.

— Это точно.

Суавес направился к двери, на ходу повязывая платок обратно на шею. Бреве проводил его взглядом, потом аккуратно разгладил листок из записной книжки и спрятал его в папку. У него появился новый повод для размышлений.

Начавшись странно, день странно и продолжился. В самый разгар сиесты неожиданно позвонил дор.

— Тони, — сказал Салина без предисловий, — я прилетаю завтра в четыре. Встретишь меня сам, сразу и поговорим. Запомни имя: Говард фок Хосс. Найди о нем все, что сможешь.

— Понял. Есть новости от Суавеса.

— Завтра, консехеро. Все завтра. Будь здоров.

Тони задумчиво постучал себя трубкой по лбу. «Консехеро»… Похоже, грядут перемены. В разговоре один на один дор называл его советником, только когда надвигались серьезные дела. Такие, как восемь лет назад.

**Восемь лет назад**

Когда Диего Салина передал власть своему младшему брату, а сам отбыл в столицу, многие умные люди на Марикьяре с сомнением покачали головами. Хулио был известен как хороший боец, но плохонький политик. Буйный по молодости, он терпеть не мог долгих переговоров, предпочитая короткий, понятный выстрел или удар ножом. Надо бы приглядеться к новому дору, говорили друг другу рикеса — марикьярские богатеи. Надо бы понять, на самом деле он дор или только так называется. Конечно, младший многому мог научиться у Диего, но иметь возможность и ее использовать — это две большие разницы. Коня можно привести к водопою, но пить его не заставишь.

Тони Бреве ни о чем таком не думал. Он тогда как раз вернулся домой, закончив обучение, которое оплатил Диего Салина, и первым делом пошел засвидетельствовать свое почтение семье Сагнара. В кармане у него лежал диплом с отличием, выданный Олларианской юридической академией, в голове теснилась уйма планов, один блистательней другого. Хулио хлопнул его по плечу, терпеливо выслушал благодарности и спросил, что Тони собирается делать дальше.

— Хочу быть вам полезным, — ответил Бреве. Он всегда платил долги.

Через два дня Хулио за ним прислал. Бреве незамедлительно явился в фамильный особняк Салины, гадая, зачем он мог понадобиться. Хулио встретил его в одной из бесчисленных комнат и велел занять место за секретарским столиком в углу.

— Сейчас ко мне придет гость, — сказал он, не вдаваясь в подробности, — смотри и слушай.

Гостем оказался Маноэль Риварес — один из самых богатых и уважаемых людей Марикьяры. Хулио принял его со всем возможным радушием. Рэй обменялся с хозяином любезностями, отведал вина и шадди, поделился своими мыслями касательно дел на острове и плавно свел разговор к отношениям между дором и рикеса.

Диего Салина, сказал Риварес, правил умно, но временами излишне сурово. Доля, которую ему отстегивали, была неоправданно высокой. Все мы хотим жить хорошо, а рикеса щедро вкладываются в благоустройство нашего прекрасного острова. Так нельзя ли снизить плату и оставить им малую толику денег, которая будет израсходована для общей пользы?

Тони запоминал все сказанное и смотрел в оба. Он явственно различал пренебрежение, скрытое за любезными словами гостя, и был уверен, что Хулио тоже слышит его и забавляется. В черных раскосых глазах Салины мерцала насмешка, но на лице было написано спокойное, вежливое внимание.

Рэй повторил просьбу уменьшить плату. Салина почтительно склонил голову и ответил: нет, этого никак нельзя сделать. Размер платы лично устанавливал его старший брат Диего, и снизить ее — означает уличить брата в недальновидности. А он, Хулио, никогда не позволит себе такого неуважения.

Гость убеждал, намекал на возможные опасности, потом осторожно пригрозил. Салина поднял бровь и предложил высказаться яснее. При виде его непробиваемой ленивой безмятежности Риварес вспылил и надавил в открытую.

— Не слишком надейся на то, что сможешь запугать Марикьяру, — сказал он. — Власть дора держится на уважении и преданности, а ты еще не получил ни того, ни другого. И не получишь, если не сумеешь найти общий язык с рикеса. Тебе поначалу будут подчиняться, помня о твоем брате, но скоро о Диего забудут. Что ты сможешь сделать один? Тебе не присягнули сениорес, у тебя даже толкового советника нет.

Салина засмеялся, уже не скрывая издевки.

— Благодарю тебя за заботу, рэй. Благодарю за то, что так печешься о моей власти — даже в ущерб себе. Оставь моего брата в покое, я не он. А советник у меня есть. — И кивнул на Тони: — Познакомься.

Тони встал, всеми силами стараясь удержать лицо. Риварес окинул его презрительным взглядом и обернулся к Салине:

— Нехорошо ты начинаешь, Хулио. Буду очень удивлен, если продержишься хотя бы полгода. Как бы не пришлось твоему брату возвращаться на Марикьяру.

— В гробу я видал твои пророчества, — любезно ответил Салина и показал гостю средний палец: — Вот на этом повертись.

Риварес вылетел за порог, от души грохнув дверью.

— Я все видел и запомнил, дор Салина, — сказал Тони. Ему тоже очень хотелось исчезнуть, но уйти, не оскорбив тем самым Салину, было невозможно. — Надеюсь, по поводу меня вы пошутили. В противном случае…

— Этот случай наступил, — перебил его Салина. — Что такое, Бреве? Я уверен, ты справишься. Мой брат Диего никогда не делал плохих вложений.

Тони лихорадочно соображал. Он, конечно, в долгу перед семьей Сагнара, но так ли уж необходимо рисковать своим будущим ради уплаты этого долга? Если Риварес не соврал, Хулио сейчас меченый, связаться с ним — почти наверняка значит подставиться. Кому он будет нужен после того, как Салину свалят, — он, неудачливый советник неудачливого дора? Да ему не позволят забыть об этом до самой могилы! Придется уезжать с Марикьяры и пробиваться где-нибудь в Эпинэ или в Олларии… ничего особо страшного, но каких тварей! Он не хочет никуда уезжать, его дом здесь!

— Советника так не выбирают, — сказал он упрямо.

— Обычно — нет, — согласился Салина. — Но во время войны дор устанавливает свои правила, и сейчас для них самое время. — Он понюхал бокал, из которого пил гость, брезгливо поморщился и выкинул алатский хрусталь в окно. Внимательно посмотрел на Тони, криво усмехнулся: — Сомневаешься во мне?

Тони стало стыдно за свою панику.

— Я ведь только недавно вернулся на Марикьяру и многое пропустил, — ответил он рассудительно. — Учился я хорошо, но у меня нет ни опыта, ни практики, а о делах семьи я вообще ничего не знаю. Не сочтите за неуважение, дор Салина, но какие же советы я могу вам давать?

— Все, что тебе нужно знать о делах семьи, я расскажу, — Салина по-прежнему смотрел ему в лицо, и под его взглядом Тони должно было бы стать неловко, а становилось спокойно. — Практика и опыт — дело хорошее, но прямо сейчас они мне не нужны. А нужен мне человек, который будет меня слушать и со мной спорить. По-честному спорить, без поддавков. Ну как, не побоишься? — Тони замялся, и Салина спросил снова, требовательно и напряженно: — Согласен, Бреве?

— А не пристрелите? — мрачно уточнил Тони, решив, что хватит уже бояться.

— Как-нибудь сдержусь.

И Тони согласился. В конце концов, не каждый день выпадает увидеть, как Хулио Салина просит о помощи.

***

— Кроме нас, на Марикьяре есть еще четыре семьи помельче, — говорил Салина три дня спустя. К этому времени Тони уже три раза приходил в белый особняк над морем, слушал и спорил. — Их возглавляют сениорес. От нас они получают защиту и поддержку. Семья Сагнара отдает им те дела, которые, по разным причинам, ее не особо интересуют.

— Например?

— Дурь, — пожал плечами Салина. — Шлюхи. Диего брезговал ими заниматься, говорил, что это грязь. Но барыши упускать не хотел, — Хулио усмехнулся — то ли со злостью, то ли с любовью. — Сам знаешь, сколько у нас борделей и притонов. Диего отдал девок и сакотту на откуп сениорес, а для нас выговорил серьезную долю — больше, чем от любого другого дела. Мы не обеднели.

Молодец Диего, подумал Тони, одной рукой дал, другой отнял, но не забыл погладить. Молодец.

А вслух спросил:

— А что взамен?

— Солдаты. Четыре малых семьи — наша армия, их вожаки — лейтенанты.

— Так они связаны клятвой? — оживился Тони.

— Связаны, — кивнул Хулио. — Только с Диего, а не со мной. Сениорес клянутся дору, но не семье.

Тони тяжело вздохнул: получался замкнутый круг. Чтобы выиграть войну с рикеса, Хулио нужны были сильные и верные бойцы — но весь его личный отряд, все люди, которых он тщательно отбирал и натаскивал, отбыли в Олларию с Диего Салиной. Хулио сам на этом настоял: безопасность брата была его заботой, куда бы Диего ни отправился. Оставшись без армии, Хулио рассчитывал набрать новых рекрутов у сениорес. Однако те не признали его дором, а чтобы это произошло, нужно было выиграть войну с рикеса. Тони снова вздохнул: положение было очень шатким.

— Прекрати меня хоронить, — грубо сказал Салина. — Я тебя не для того позвал. Через десять дней рикеса должны принести мне долю дора, тогда и начнется веселье. Время еще есть. Думай, Бреве! Не все же мне одному стараться.

И Тони думал.

***

Через десять дней рикеса заплатили Хулио Салине ровно вполовину меньше, чем платили его брату. Казначей семьи осторожно попросил объяснений у почтенных рэев. Рэи отговорились такими глупыми и нелепыми причинами, какие даже страшно было пересказывать дору. Тем не менее Хулио внимательно выслушал бледного казначея и спокойно его поблагодарил. А еще через день Салина сел в свою приметную синюю «марикьяру» и поехал к рикеса лично, от одного особняка до другого. Тони он с собой не звал, но тот напросился. Он примерно представлял, по какому плану собирается действовать Хулио, и подозревал, что не все будет гладко.

***

— Здравствуй, рэй, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Хулио первому, самому пожилому из рикеса. Рэй смотрел настороженно и радоваться не спешил. Салина стоял перед ним, старательно держа на виду пустые руки. Пиджак он оставил в машине, под тонкой белой рубашкой невозможно было скрыть ни ножны, ни кобуру. Тони застыл в двух шагах от него, за его левым плечом. Рэй внимательно оглядел их обоих и стер пот со лба.

— Приветствую дора, — сказал он, слегка споткнувшись на этом слове. — Будьте моими гостями. Вина? Шадди? Холодной воды с лимоном?

Салина сел в кресло, указал Тони на соседнее. Вошла кудрявая красивая девушка с подносом в руках. Тони, чтобы не поглядывать ежеминутно на Салину, стал смотреть на поднос — на алое вино в прозрачном кувшине, матовые запотевшие стаканы, желтые ломтики лимона и апельсины, золотые как солнце. Красотка с улыбкой протянула Салине стакан с водой, тот взял, легко погладил ее тонкие смуглые пальцы. Тони никак не мог собраться, взгляд его цеплялся за неважные, несущественные для дела мелочи: расшитые вензелями салфетки, и вензели — на ручках блестящих ложечек… ноготки у девушки заостренные, как миндальные орешки, а красные полоски на ее переднике неровные, слева узкие, широкие — справа… Он зажмурился и стал мысленно считать до десяти, а когда закончил, Салина уже говорил.

Хулио повел свою речь неторопливо и обдуманно. Доля, которую на днях передал мне уважаемый рэй, немного меньше той, на которую я рассчитывал, сказал он. У всякого может случиться неудача в делах, фортуна капризна. Я это понимаю и рэя не виню. Однако согласиться, чтобы моя доля оставалась такой и дальше, не могу тоже. Я хотел бы через неделю встретиться со всеми рикеса разом, чтобы обсудить сложившееся положение. От войны между нами не выиграет никто, и я верю, что мы — разумные люди, деловые люди, — сможем прийти к миру. Что скажет на это уважаемый рэй? Согласен ли он на встречу?

С каждым словом Салины хозяин дома чувствовал себя все свободнее. Из его взгляда исчезла опасливая цепкость, осталось только удивление. Вот он отложил платок, которым то и дело вытирал ладони. Вот и поза его стала расслабленной, он улыбнулся и плотно сцепил руки на животе.

— Ну что же, мысль хорошая, — сказал он Салине. — Ради мира я готов договариваться… Хулио.

Салина сдержанно раскланялся, и они отправились дальше, а перед ними побежали слухи. С каждым следующим визитом, который делал Салина, рикеса убеждались: новый дор дал слабину. Это не Диего, у которого все ходили по струнке, этому можно диктовать свои правила. Одно слово — младший. И чем дальше, тем опаски в них становилось меньше, а фамильярности — больше. И чем дальше, тем сильней бледнел Салина, а рука его все чаще тянулась за спину. Хулио хватал воздух, как нож, и разжимал пальцы. И чем дальше, тем неохотнее.

Всего рикеса было восемь семей. После пятого визита Тони плюнул на собственную безопасность и остановил Хулио возле машины:

— Со всем уважением прошу дора… — начал он и тут же увидел, что напрасно раскрыл рот. На висках у Салины проступили крупные капли пота, вспухла прокушенная нижняя губа, а о скулы можно было порезаться. Даже полный дурак при виде такой картины заткнулся бы наглухо, но Тони задолжал семье Сагнара и молчать не имел права.

— Дор Салина, пожалуйста, — сказал он почти умоляюще, — пожалуйста, уже немного осталось. Вы же видите, план работает… вы же сами видите…

Салина ожег его таким взглядом, что Тони подавился словами.

С шестым по счету уважаемым рэем у них прошло более-менее гладко, а седьмым был Риварес. Едва завидев его, Тони решил: будь что будет, но он не позволит дору сорваться. Если потребуется держать его за руки, станет держать. Шансы, что он при этом уцелеет, невелики, но хоть совесть будет чиста.

Риварес не пригласил их в дом — непринужденно взял Салину под локоть и повел гулять по саду. Хулио дернулся, однако пошел. Тони следовал за ним почти вплотную. Хорошо хоть дору говорить не надо, мрачно думал он. Уважаемый рэй старается за двоих.

— Я рад, что ты оказался таким благоразумным, Хулио, — мурлыкал Риварес. От самодовольства, которое звучало в его словах, даже у Тони во рту становилось кисло, а что творилось от них с дором, он старался не представлять. — Я ведь предупреждал тебя, что с рикеса надо дружить. Мы — хребет Марикьяры, на нас она и держится… Почаще слушай умных людей, Хулио, это никому не вредно, — и Риварес снисходительно похлопал Салину по щеке.

Хулио резко остановился, сцепив руки за спиной. Тони мысленно попросил помощи у Астрапа и приготовился прыгать и хватать, но тут Салина заговорил.

— Спасибо за науку, рэй, — сказал он ровно. Тони не видел его лица, но Риварес вдруг заморгал и отступил на шаг, потом еще на один. — Я ее запомню. Не буду больше отнимать твое время. Жду тебя через неделю вместе с другими рикеса, — Салина сделал паузу. — Тебя — особенно жду. Ты ведь не откажешь мне в просьбе?

И как Тони ни старался, он не услышал в голосе дора гнева или угрозы — только прохладную, спокойную учтивость.

***

Дом последнего из рикеса стоял за городом, ехать к нему предстояло довольно долго. Салина выглядел невозмутимым, вел уверенно и плавно, и Тони решил, что самое плохое позади. Умеет же Хулио себя обуздать, думал он с уважением. Если б сам не увидел, не поверил бы.

На тот момент Тони еще плохо знал нового дора.

Салина внезапно ударил по тормозам, и «марикьяра» встала возле какого—то большого сада или парка — Тони не узнал это место. Хулио молча вышел из машины, толкнул кованую калитку и быстро зашагал по светлой неширокой дорожке. Тони ничего не понял, но на всякий случай поспешил за ним.

Он быстро потерял Салину из виду: деревья в парке стояли густо, а Хулио почти бежал. Тони остановился и внимательно огляделся. Справа от него сквозь зелень что-то белело. Он свернул в ту сторону, набрел на клумбу, обогнул ее, потерял белое пятно из виду, пометался немного и вышел на площадку, покрытую невысокой, ровно подстриженной травой. Прямо перед ним была какая-то стена, сложенная из больших камней. Лицом к этой стене неподвижно стоял Салина.

Тони приблизился, кашлянул, обозначая свое присутствие. Салина никак не ответил. Спина у него была до того прямая, что Тони стало не по себе.

— Дор Салина? — спросил он осторожно.

Молчание. Тони вдруг померещилось, что плечи Салины не двигаются. Не дышит он, что ли?

— Дор Салина, — попробовал он снова, — что произошло?

— О, ровным счетом ничего, — ответил Хулио почти нежно. — Меня всего-навсего унизили. Эти шлюхины дети, наши богатеи, всего-навсего показали, что в их глазах цена мне — дырявый суан. Но ведь это мелочь, о которой даже говорить не стоит, верно? Они просто обращались со мной, как с мальчиком. Как с низшим. Как с комнатной собачонкой. Брали меня под руку, трепали меня по щеке…

Хулио умолк, и на них упала такая страшная, такая полная тишина, что Тони показалось — он оглох.

— Меня!! — выкрикнул Салина.

Тишина лопнула. Салина стремительно развернулся и пошел на Тони, вроде бы неторопливо, но как-то так, что сразу становилось ясно — удрать не успеешь.

— А ведь это был твой план, Бреве. Ты все придумал. Ты придумал протащить меня через такое дерьмо. Умница Тони Бреве!

Голос Салины снова стал ласковым, и Тони за шиворот словно насыпали муравьев. Бежать нельзя, твердил он себе. Только не бежать!

— Ты ведь тоже не торопишься признать меня дором, а? А? Тоже выжидаешь, чтобы посмотреть, чья возьмет. Умный Тони Бреве не хочет присягать Хулио Салине, пока у Хулио Салины нет настоящей власти!

— Все не так! — громко сказал Тони. Салина вмиг оказался рядом и схватил его за горло.

Тони отшатнулся, крепко ударился спиной о ствол дерева. Захрипел, попытался оторвать от себя Салину, но тот метко и очень больно ударил его по рукам и сдавил шею еще сильней. Разноцветные пятна поплыли у Тони перед глазами, в ушах тяжело загрохотала кровь, и он с ужасом понял, что не чувствует под ногами земли. Смерть дышала ему в лицо; у смерти были жесткие, твердые пальцы и черные глаза Хулио Салины. Тони вцепился в безжалостную руку, царапал ее короткими ногтями и сипел:

— Ты же… сам!... Сам … просил… и согласился… дор…

Он не понимал, говорит ли эти слова вслух, или они грохочут у него в голове вместе с кровью, но Салина шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и с усилием, по одному, отлепил свои пальцы от горла Тони. Тот съехал на землю по шершавому стволу дерева, и его накрыл надсадный выворачивающий кашель.

Салина молча сел рядом. Тони утих, сплюнул на траву едкую, горькую слюну и попытался выровняться. Салина протянул ему свою синюю токилью:

— Возьми.

Тони снова заперхал, принялся растирать горло.

— Возьми, — настойчиво повторил Салина. — Это мои извинения. Ты кругом прав: я сам просил тебя спорить и сам согласился на твой план. Давай, прикрой синяки. Не нужно, чтобы их видели.  
Не глядя на него, Тони взял платок. Шелк тут же выскользнул из непослушных пальцев. Тони с отчаянием посмотрел на токилью, вытер рот и потянулся, чтобы поднять, но Салина его опередил.

— Вставай.

С трудом, помогая себе руками, Тони встал. Голова кружилась, как в детстве на карусели. Салина повязал платок ему на шею, тщательно выровнял узел, заправил под рубашку концы. Придирчиво осмотрел свою работу и подтянул платок повыше.

— Надо закончить, — сказал серьезно. — Идем, добьем их. И больше не бойся меня, Тони. Видишь? Я обещал, что сдержусь, и сдержался.

Тони отлепился от дерева, попробовал нормально вдохнуть, но вместо этого всхлипнул, а потом понял, что смеется и не может остановиться.

— Сама… сдержанность, — выдавил он сквозь смех. — После Ривареса… только стакан выкинул… А мог бы… самого Ривареса… за… окно!..

Из восьми рикеса лишь один заподозрил неладное — долго выспрашивал, так ли уж необходима встреча, настаивал, чтобы рэи сами выбрали место, и требовал гарантий безопасности.

— Он сомневается, — сказал Тони вечером, когда они с Хулио подробно обсудили весь день.

— Не имеет значения, — уверенно ответил Салина. — Рикеса — клан, у них решает большинство. Он не вытянет в одиночку против всех. Придет, никуда не денется. Именно потому, что сомневается.

— Сомневается умный, — возразил Тони.

— И трусливый. Сомнения забирают много сил. Что толку быть умным, но слабым? — Салина пренебрежительно щелкнул пальцами. — Поменьше сомневайся, Тони. А лучше вообще не сомневайся. Особенно во мне.

Салина пил «Змеиную кровь», Тони — марикьярское розовое. Синяя токилья обнимала его шею. Он больше не сомневался.

— Я улетаю завтра утром, — сказал Салина. — Думаю, что справлюсь дня за четыре. Ты сиди тихо. Еще ничего не закончилось и ничего не решено.

Ну, я-то для себя уже решил, подумал Тони. Он тронул ладонью синий шелк и встал.

— Дор Салина, примите меня к себе.

Хулио вскинул голову. На его худом резком лице, на жестких губах проступило начало улыбки. Тони успел уже выучить его усмешки и видел: Хулио удивлен, насторожен и доволен. Доволен — больше.

— Неужто ты потеплел ко мне? — насмешливо спросил Салина. — Нет, молчи. Поди сюда. — Тони опустился перед ним на одно колено и поцеловал его правую руку. — Я рад, — серьезно сказал Салина.

— Благодарю дора, — хрипло ответил Тони, поднимаясь.

— Хулио. И на «ты». Добро пожаловать в семью, консехеро.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони. — Спасибо… Хулио. Я… Спасибо.

***

Для встречи с дором рикеса выбрали солидный загородный клуб. В назначенный день они прибыли туда — все восемь, как один человек. Вопреки традициям, все привезли с собой свиту. Кто взял одного телохранителя, кто двоих, кого-то вдобавок сопровождал помощник. Мы тебя не боимся, молодой Салина, — вот как понял Тони их шаг. Мы будем играть по собственным правилам. Здесь и везде.

Хулио, казалось, не заметил этот выпад. Он встречал рикеса у подножия широкой белой лестницы, ведущей от подъездной аллеи к дверям клуба. Встречал даже не как равный — как младший. За его левым плечом стоял Тони, за правым — высокий марикьяре с красивым нервным лицом. Звали его Себастьян Берлинга. Берлинга вырос на Марикьяре, но вот уже десять лет здесь не жил. Тони помнил его смутно, но кое-кто из свиты рикеса Берлингу узнавал. Это было понятно по острым коротким взглядам, удивленным и заинтересованным.

Наверху, в главном зале, среди мрамора и мозаики, прохлады и ярких красок, гостей приветствовал хозяин клуба, бледный от волнения и почтения. Рикеса неспешно рассаживались по старшинству, устраивались в удобных креслах, за широким массивным столом из темного дерева. Вокруг них неслышно сновали официанты в белоснежных куртках, в белых печатках, с блестящими подносами в руках. Стаканы, полные разноцветных напитков, сияли, как Изломные свечи. За спинами рикеса рассаживалась свита.

Наконец все стихли, и уважаемые рэи вопросительно поглядели на Салину.

Салина кивнул.

Из-под белых курток появились кастеты и ножи. За спинами рэев произошло короткое множественное движение, прокатился сложный и яростный шум — грохот, дребезжание, рык, звуки ударов, тяжелое дыхание. Свиту рэев частью вынесли, частью вывели прочь из зала, и снова настала тишина.

Они не были трусами, марикьярские рикеса. Они просто слишком долго жили в безопасности и забыли, что значит воевать всерьез. Они были непобедимы за столом переговоров, но не особенно сильны в простой грубой драке. Пусть на короткое время, пусть на несколько минут, но они растерялись.

И тогда Хулио Салина заговорил.

Не смею тратить ваше драгоценное время, уважаемые рэи, сказал он, поэтому перейду прямо к делу. Я собрал вас, чтобы получить плату. Речь не о доле дора — здесь я готов подождать сколько нужно, хоть день. Я говорю о плате за ваше неуважение. За вашу фамильярность. За вашу уверенность в том, что вы сильны, а я ничего не стою. И эту плату я получу прямо сейчас. Я не стану наказывать каждого из вас. Выберите одного, и пусть он ответит за всех.

Риварес испугался сильнее прочих, поэтому не смог промолчать.

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — выкрикнул он с ненавистью. — Такого никогда не было на Марикьяре! Кто ты такой, чтобы так поступать с нами? Абвений?

— Ты прав, рэй, — ответил Салина и улыбнулся, и было в этой улыбке спокойное, ледяное обещание смерти. — Я не Абвений, не эорий, я даже не мой старший брат. Но пока я дор, других доров рядом со мной не будет. Буду я — и будут рикеса. Живые или мертвые. — Он снял с руки часы и положил их перед собой. — Даю вам минуту. Выдайте мне кого—то из вас, или пусть он выйдет сам. Если нет — я возьму, кого захочу.

Тишина зрела в зале, как ядовитая ягода, как туча, готовая пролиться серным дождем. Люди в белых, расцвеченных алым куртках стояли вдоль стен. В руках у них были пистолеты и обрезы. Рикеса сидели неподвижно, украдкой поглядывая друг на друга и все чаще — на Ривареса, но открыто ни один на него не указал. Рикеса были марикьяре, а значит — гордецы.

А когда минута истекла, Салина скучно и буднично перегнулся через стол к одному из уважаемых рэев и отрезал ему ухо. И так же скучно и буднично заставил рэя это ухо съесть. И это было так страшно, что пробрало даже гордецов.

(— Почему ты выбрал именно его? — спросил позже Тони. Он хотел проверить свою догадку.  
— Потому что он бездетный, — равнодушно ответил Салина. — Лишние кровники мне ни к чему.)

На следующий день Салина получил долю дора в полном размере. Еще через день ему присягнули сениорес, и Себастьян Берлинга отправился в малые семьи отбирать рекрутов. А еще через три дня Санчо Перес, самый старый марикьярский контрабандист, встретив Салину в порту, приподнял шляпу и пожелал дору доброго здоровья.

Война закончилась.

**Снова советник**

Бреве вышел из-за стола и принялся бродить из угла в угол. Смутная тревога, владеющая им с утра, начинала приобретать очертания. Список, переданный Суавесом — три известные конюшни, через которые некий влиятельный эр с материка проворачивает какие-то махинации. Неожиданный звонок дора и приказание встретить его, чтобы поговорить по дороге. И еще фок Хосс.

Тони по праву гордился своей памятью. С одинаковой легкостью в ней удерживались цифры, даты, имена и лица. Фок Хосса он помнил очень хорошо. Тот был букмекером, и притом одним из самых удачливых. На Марикьяре он жил последние два года, и за это время из дерзкого одиночки превратился в главу довольно большой и крепкой компании. В кругу ипподромных игроков Хосс был известен под прозвищем Зубан — за исключительное хладнокровие и жесткий характер.

Бреве познакомился с ним на приеме, который давала дриксенская община. Тони там присутствовал по обязанности — представлял своего патрона. А Хосс, если он помнил верно, был приглашен, потому что делал крупные пожертвования на общинное строительство. Бреве не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы не случайно услышанный разговор.

— К ним невозможно привыкнуть, — говорил кому-то Хосс, не особенно громко, но и не скрываясь. — Они назначают тебе деловую встречу, сами же опаздывают на два-три часа или вовсе на нее не являются, а в ответ на упреки пожимают плечами и говорят: «Маньяна!» Верите, когда я только приехал на этот неизвестно кем хранимый остров, «маньяна» едва не довела меня до кондрашки.

На том приеме, помнится, был и губернатор — Бреве отвлекся от подслушивания, чтобы с ним раскланяться. Маленький, сухонький чиновник, присланный из Олларии управлять Марикьярой, прекрасно понимал, чья здесь на самом деле власть, и сидел тихо, совершая только самые безопасные телодвижения. Бреве он кивнул как незнакомцу, хотя Тони каждый месяц заносил ему кейс с наличными — долю от теневых доходов семьи.

— И так во всем, — говорил Хосс дальше. — У них все навыворот. Марикьяре спят два часа в сутки — днем, конечно же. Зато ночью не спят совсем, а над теми, кто спит, насмехаются. Если вы хотите открыть здесь дело, вам тоже придется не спать. Я вот выучился, хотя любви к ним это мне не прибавило. Рэй Бреве, — вдруг спросил он громко, — что за странные счеты со временем у ваших земляков? Оно ваш общий кровник?

— У нас есть подозрение, что оно покушается на нашу свободу, — ответил Бреве и подошел ближе. — А этого мы не любим.

Хосс усмехнулся.

— Хороший ответ. Я Говард фок Хосс. — Рука у него была сухой и твердой. — Рад знакомству.

… Что-то мелькнуло в том давнем разговоре, думал Тони, выходя на улицу, что-то важное. Еще один кусочек сегодняшней головоломки, который он пока не может увидеть. Тони постоял на углу, рассеянно озираясь. Сильно пахло бензином и горячей сдобой — где-то поблизости пекли вафли. Он повернул направо и пошел куда-то наугад, ни на кого не глядя и замечая сразу все.

… У Хосса была привычка стоять, широко расставив ноги, и щуриться, словно от ветра. Он больше походил на моряка, чем на дельца.

— В старости я напишу толстую книгу о том, как вел дела на Марикьяре, и озолочусь, — говорил он. Голос был сильный, но сипловатый, будто простуженный. — Я бы давно сбежал отсюда, если бы не идеальные условия. Столько денежных и азартных людей, сколько у вас, нет нигде в Золотых землях. И нигде нет таких лояльных законов. Я уж не говорю о том, что у вас о чистоте бегов даже мафия печется! — и смеялся, не разжимая губ. Неприятная манера.

… Работая с Салиной, Тони научился доверять своей интуиции. Когда плана действий не было, Бреве полагался на непредвиденное и шел туда, куда она его вела. Сейчас интуиция водила его кругами около открытой площадки какого-то ресторана. Люди за столиками уже узнавали его, махали ему руками и выкрикивали приветствия. Им было интересно.

… — Кое-как с марикьяре можно вести дела, но понять вас я отчаялся, — говорил ему Хосс. — Над своей личной свободой вы трясетесь до беспамятства. Один только намек на то, что ее нужно ограничить, вызывает у вас дикую ярость. Ваша спесь взбесит кого угодно. Но флот Талига до сих пор на две трети состоит из марикьяре, и он славится своей дисциплиной. Хотя в последней войне вы умирали не за Талиг, а за свой остров — но умирали, наплевав на драгоценные личные фанаберии. Не поверю, что вы не боитесь смерти.

— Боимся, — сказал тогда Тони. — Но плена и позора боимся больше.

— Золотые слова, рэй Бреве…

… — Рэй Бреве!

Тони моргнул. К нему подходил человек — улыбался, протягивал руку.

— Добрый день. Я…

— Вы Марсель Валме, — сказал Тони скучным голосом, моментально приходя в собранное рабочее состояние. — Я вас помню.

— Судя по выражению вашего лица, это особенные воспоминания, — заметил Валме. — А вот я рад.

«Особенные» — это было слабо сказано. Когда история с «порчеными» фаворитами только набирала обороты, Валме, спортивный репортер из Олларии, был, пожалуй, единственным, кто почуял жареное и приехал на Марикьяру, чтобы разнюхать сенсацию. Его вовремя перехватили и направили к рэю Бреве, директору общественной организации «Жокейский клуб». В уставе организации было написано, что ее цель — способствовать чистоте конного спорта, и рэй Бреве встретил столичную звезду с раскрытыми объятиями. Два с половиной часа Валме тряс его, как дайта крысу. В своем деле он был хорош. Настолько хорош, что Тони начал всерьез планировать несчастный случай, который с Валме произойдет.

— Позвольте вас угостить, — Валме сделал широкий жест в сторону столиков на открытой террасе.

— Я и сам в состоянии купить себе шадди.

— Фу, рэй Бреве. Я ведь из Валмонов, гостеприимство — наше второе имя. Никогда бы не позволил себе предложить вам пустой шадди, — Бреве холодно молчал. — Я собираюсь приправить его информацией. Ее хватит на две перемены блюд и даже на десерт.

Тони кивнул и пошел за Валме. Тот держался с подчеркнутым радушием, словно и впрямь принимал у себя дорогого гостя.

— Вы пьете шадди по-монастырски?

— Я предпочел бы начать с закусок.

— Как угодно. Вот вам закуска: мой хороший друг потерял сорок тысяч таллов и веру в людей. Его ограбил тренер, у которого он держал своих лошадей. Здесь, на Марикьяре.

Принесли сваренный с пряностями шадди. Над тяжелыми белыми чашками поднимался ароматный пар, дразнил, как поцелуй. Тони с удовольствием отпил глоток.

— И как же случилась эта неприятность?

— Должен признать, схема была хороша, — сказал Валме легким тоном. — Вообразите, что вы — талантливый и нечистый на руку тренер, а я обожаю скачки. У вас есть репутация и опыт, у меня — азарт и деньги. Вы хотите поскорее разбогатеть, я ничего не смыслю в лошадях, но готов за них платить. Я прихожу к вам и прошу купить мне коня.

Бреве кивнул, показывая, что слушает.

— Вы покупаете превосходного жеребца и начинаете его тренировать. Вскоре он уже готов к скачкам. Мне он очень нравится, и я хочу на него поставить. Вы меня поддерживаете. Вы говорите, что у моего коня большие возможности. Слова «мой конь» звучат у меня в ушах сладкой музыкой, — Валме тоже пригубил шадди. — Но играть на тотализаторе вы не советуете. Выигрыши там смехотворные, говорите вы, и я вам верю.

— И ставите у надежного букмекера, с которым я вас познакомил?

— В точку.

— Я все еще не уверен, что закуска хороша.

— Терпение, — сказал Валме, — ее надо распробовать. Оттенки вкуса будут проявляться постепенно. Итак, я ставлю по маленькой, мой конь приходит третьим, я в плюсе, меня разбирает азарт. Я выкладываю сумму покрупнее — скажем, тысячу таллов. И, о горе! Мы шестые.

— Вероятно, я очень расстроен?

— Вы безутешны, и мне приходится вас успокаивать. Ничего, говорю я мужественно, это просто случайность. И чтобы это доказать, на следующих скачках снова ставлю пятьсот таллов. Мой скакун приходит к финишу первым. За свои пятьсот монет я получаю четыре тысячи и еще приз за скачку. Я в восторге. Вы мой лучший друг, вы мне почти брат, и я прошу вас купить еще одну лошадь. Вы покупаете двух. Разумеется, они остаются в вашей конюшне.

— Это старый рецепт, — усмехнулся Бреве, протирая очки. — Позвольте, я продолжу. Ваши лошади выигрывают, когда ставки невысоки, и сходят с дистанции, когда вы ставите по-крупному. Но время от времени вы срываете довольно большой куш, остаетесь очень довольны, и подозрений у вас не возникает. Кто-то из ваших коней становится известным фаворитом, о нем пишут в газетах, у вас берут интервью, все это греет и щекочет самолюбие. А кроме того, вам все больше и больше нравится смотреть на скачущих лошадей, в особенности когда они — ваши.

— Браво! — восхитился Валме и даже тихонько похлопал в ладоши. — Все верно. Одно уточнение: мой друг несколько раз просил тренера покупать ему новых скакунов. Чтобы, так сказать, преумножать свою радость.

— И сколько всего он купил?

— Восемь. На подступах к девятому у друга возникли сомнения, и он поделился ими со мной. Мы посчитали все ставки, которые к нему не вернулись. Вышло сорок тысяч таллов.

Бреве присвистнул:

— Простите за прямоту, господин Валме, но вашего друга трудно назвать умным человеком.

— Может быть, — беспечно ответил Валме, — но он мой друг, и я это дело просто так не оставлю. Здесь налицо махинация на крупную сумму. Меня интересует, что вы намерены предпринять.

— Как директор «Жокейского клуба», я обязан отнестись к вашим словам серьезно, — неторопливо ответил Бреве. — Назовите имена тренера и букмекера, мы разберемся. Но я бы не советовал питать большие надежды. Юридически такую махинацию очень сложно доказать.

— Я уверен, что Хулио Салине юридические обоснования не нужны, — тем же беспечным тоном заметил Валме. Тони молча смотрел ему в лоб. — Да, да, рэй Бреве, я, разумеется, в курсе, кто ваш дор. Это же Марикьяра! У вас тут весь остров, все, от младенцев до дедов, которые лично помнят Чезаре Марикьяре, — все как один знают, как зовут дора, как он выглядит, на чем ездит и где обедает. Это на материке мафия уходит в тень, у вас — никогда! Я все жду, когда кто-то из ваших земляков привинтит на особняк Салины табличку «Здесь живет дор». Было бы весьма в духе.

— Вы очень точно выбираете слова, господин Валме.

— Разить словом — моя профессия, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Марсель. — Ближе к делу, рэй Бреве. Я знаю, как Салина заботится о прозрачности скачек, и знаю, что вы к нему близки. Я хочу, чтобы вы мне помогли. Это первая перемена блюд.

Тони отвернулся и стал смотреть на улицу. По дороге мчался плотный поток машин, неистово трещали мопеды. Прямо на газонах вокруг орущих радиоприемников сидели юные кабальеро. По тротуару прошла хорошенькая девушка в ярко-розовом платье, таком узком, что влезть в него было можно, только предварительно намылившись. Кабальеро разразились восторженным свистом. Девушка надменно вздернула носик и не удостоила их даже взглядом. «Эй, эй, гвапенья! — закричали ей вслед. — Раз уж ты не продаешь свои прелести, так хоть прикрой их!» Розовое платье исчезло за поворотом. Бреве вздохнул и повернулся к Марселю.

— Прошу прощения, господин Валме, — мягко сказал он, — у меня сегодня плохо со слухом. Мне показалось, что вы мне ставите условия.

— Я предлагаю честный обмен, — ответил Валме. Удар он держал хорошо. — Я не стал разбираться в скандале с фаворитами, которым то ли давали допинг, то ли нет. Но совсем недавно наткнулся на пару статей на эту тему — не у нас, в дриксенских газетах. Я думаю, что история не окончена. Вам пока удается держать в узде прессу, но так оно будет ровно до того момента, пока «порченая» лошадь кого-нибудь не покусает или, того хуже, покалечит. Тогда, рэй Бреве, поднимется буря, и ее не сможет утихомирить ни ваш дор, ни его старший брат, ни оба Салины вместе. И последствия бури будут… печальными, — Валме нагнулся над столом ближе к Тони. — Для вас лучше поскорее разобраться, что происходит. Используйте меня. Я умею добывать информацию и готов ею делиться. Небывалый случай, согласен, но таков уж я.

— А с чего вы взяли, что ваши мошенники связаны с «порчеными» лошадьми?

— Может, напрямую и не связаны. Но ведь как-то они устраивали, чтобы кони проигрывали, когда им было нужно? И потом, они могут что-то знать и расскажут, если хорошо спросить. А Хулио Салина умеет спрашивать. Не так ли?

Бреве немного подумал.

— Давайте перейдем ко второй перемене блюд, — предложил он. — Расскажите мне, что было дальше с вашим другом. Как вы убедились, что тренер его обманывает?

— А! — легкомысленно взмахнул рукой Валме. — Очень просто. Когда тренер снова предложил сделать крупную ставку, мой друг отказался и не пошел к букмекеру, но по секрету поставил на тотализаторе. И конь выиграл скачку. После этого друг рассвирепел и забрал у тренера своих лошадей. Теперь этот поганец рассказывает всем, кто готов слушать, что мой друг его подставил. В общем, мое чувство гармонии серьезно оскорблено и нуждается в починке.

— Хорошо,— сказал Бреве и раскрыл блокнот. — Говорите, как зовут тренера и букмекера. Я проверю все, что вы мне рассказали. Если это правда, я вам позвоню, и мы продолжим беседу. Если нет, советую прямо отсюда отправляться на паром и плыть в Кэналлоа.

— Тренера зовут Гампана. Букмекера — фок Хосс.

Бреве медленно отложил ручку.

Фок Хосс. Букмекер — фок Хосс.

А конюшня Гампаны была в списке, который сегодня утром он получил от Суавеса.

Вот и десерт.

— Господин Валме, я передумал, — объявил он. — Я готов поверить вам на слово. Начинайте рыть. Примените свои потрясающие таланты и выясните, как работает дело фок Хосса. Кто у него в служащих, кто в партнерах, как ему удается так быстро открывать новые точки. Выясните все, что сможете, о нем самом. Узнайте это, и мы его накажем без всякого суда — быстро, жестоко и так, что он запомнит на всю жизнь.

— Звучит соблазнительно, — заметил Валме. — Что же мы сделаем?

— Мы его разорим.

***

… А водил дор так, что Тони частенько хотелось зажмуриться, натянуть на голову одеяло и воззвать к Абвениям перед лицом неотвратимой смерти. Синяя «марикьяра» ветром неслась вдоль побережья. Салина заложил крутой вираж, съехал на боковую дорогу и остановился в тени огромных старых платанов. С этого места было хорошо слышно, как вздыхает и ворочается море.

— Говори дальше.

— Мы с самого начала думали, что ублюдку, который травит лошадей, нужны деньги, — задумчиво сказал Тони. — А вдруг это не так? Вдруг ему нужен именно скандал? Валме сказал, недавно намеки на наши дела проскользнули в дриксенских газетах. Что, если все это время он готовился и теперь ударит? Если на нас спустят всех талигойских шакалов вместе с их иностранными коллегами, мы не справимся.

— Для чего ему скандал?

— Он тебя ненавидит, Хулио. Так сильно, что убить тебя для него недостаточно. Это что-то личное, точно говорю. Давай представим, что ему все удалось — пресса визжит, конезаводчики отказываются финансировать скачки, конный спорт в упадке. Семья Сагнара лишится части дохода, но это не будет для нее смертельным: есть другие бизнесы, в том числе легальные. А вот твоя репутация пострадает очень сильно. И, боюсь, навсегда.

— Плен и позор хуже смерти, — усмехнулся Салина углом рта.

… К тому же это будет очень громкий позор и очень долгий плен, быстро подумал Тони. Потому что твой брат ничего не забудет и не простит. Диего Салина передал тебе власть, но по-прежнему считает Марикьяру своей вотчиной и ревниво следит за всем, что здесь происходит. Если он решит, что Марикьяре нужен новый дор, рано или поздно своего добьется. И родство его не остановит, Хулио, мы оба это прекрасно знаем. А меня не остановит вообще ничто, потому что мой дор — это ты. Ты, и никто другой.

А вслух он сказал только:

— Ну да.

— Похоже, ты прав, — согласился Салина. — Но деньги для нашего ублюдка тоже важны, не такой уж он романтик. На днях Диего стал проталкивать новый закон по скачкам и был, скажем так, неприятно удивлен. Некоторые нужные люди, оказывается, берут теперь отступного не только у него. Им заносит еще кто-то, и новый закон ему поперек горла. Значит, он точит зубы на наш пирог. А когда удобней отхватить кусок побольше, если не во время суматохи?

— Имя фок Хосса так и всплыло? — уточнил Тони. Салина кивнул. — Все равно не факт, что нам нужен именно он. Надо подождать, что выяснит Суавес.

— Подождем, — и Салина сильно потянулся всем телом. — Как он тебе?

— Толковый.

— Как думаешь, — спросил Салина после небольшой паузы, — почему он согласился влезть в наше дерьмо?

— Из-за денег, — удивился Тони. — Разве нет?

— Не-ет, — покачал головой Салина, — интерес у него другой. Не знаю еще, какой именно, но точно другой.

— Разузнать?

— Ты занимайся газетчиком. А Суавеса оставь мне.

**Шпион и все-все-все**

От площади Чезаре в порт бегал шустрый, пузатый желтый автобус, но Хуан решил, что дойдет пешком. Длинная извилистая улица, начинаясь возле южного угла Старой башни, подковой охватывала примыкающий к шоссе кусок города и выводила к мотелю «Добрый дор», а оттуда до порта оставалось совсем немного. Удобно: и ноги размял, и подумал на ходу, тем более — есть о чем.

Салина уволил его громко. Такой спектакль закатил, только держись. Никто бы не подумал, что на самом деле за Хуаном никакой вины нет, и с дором они в сговоре. Сейчас бы порадоваться, что все идет, как задумано, но на душе было погано. Стало еще вчера, когда после скачки, проваленной Громом, конюхи начали Хуана сторониться. Оно и понятно: парни поставили на фаворита весь свой недельный заработок, а деньги доставались им нелегко. Хуан твердил себе, что проигрыш конюхам возместят. Помогало слабо.

Дор приехал в конюшню сегодня утром, в самый разгар резвых работ. Постоял возле дорожки, поглядел. Гром шел легко, длинным размашистым галопом. Хуан закончил круг и подвел его к хозяину. Салина похлопал коня по шее: Гром был сухим, как перец.

— Он в хорошей форме, — сказал Салина. На Хуана он не смотрел, обращался к Джильди.

— Да, дор Салина.

— Как же вышло, что он не мог скакать? — Джильди молчал. Хуан помялся, кашлянул в кулак:

— Я не знаю, дор.

Салина медленно повернул голову и посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Не знаешь, — повторил он без выражения. — Понимаю.

Хуану, хоть он и помнил, что все это игра, стало неуютно. Салина помолчал, покачался с пятки на носок.

— Ну вот что, — приговорил он. — Мне не нравятся конюхи, у которых фавориты внезапно сходят с дистанции. Мэтр Джильди, я не хочу видеть этого человека рядом со своими лошадьми. — Джильди кивнул. — Заплатите ему за работу, но рекомендаций не давайте. А ты, — он смерил Хуана тяжелым взглядом, — убирайся с Марикьяры. Времени тебе до последнего парома. После этого любой из моих людей пристрелит тебя на месте, если увидит.

— Дор Салина…

— Пошел вон.

Хуан вышел на шоссе. Мотель остался за спиной, впереди замерцали огни порта. Полхорны примерно осталось, прикинул Хуан и прибавил шагу. По пятам за ним крались светло-серые легкие сумерки.

… А все-таки сильно он размяк. Сильно его разнежила спокойная, мирная жизнь. Пять лет назад он бы на косые взгляды даже не чихнул и на недовольство конюхов плюнул бы и растер. Что ему, он выполняет поручение дора, а остальные могут хоть обсмотреться, хоть обшептаться, хоть близко к нему не подходить. А сейчас — видишь ли, плохо ему. Подсуетился, деньги для парней у Бреве выпросил, только чтобы совесть успокоить. Эх, Хуан, Хуан! Совесть — рэйна неудобная.

Небольшая темная машина обогнала Хуана и притерлась к обочине чуть впереди. Дверь открылась.

— Эй, Суавес! — позвали из машины.

Хуан подошел, не веря своим ушам. За рулем был Салина.

— Ну что смотришь? — спросил он недовольно. — Садись, подвезу. А то еще на паром опоздаешь, стреляй тебя потом. — Хуан сунулся было открыть заднюю дверь. — Куда? — прикрикнул Салина.

— Рядом садись.

В машине играла тихая музыка. Хуан вздохнул: никогда еще он не был так близко к Салине. То есть даже не то что близко — совсем рядом: чуть наклониться в сторону, и коснешься плечом. Он зажал руки между коленями и постарался дышать потише.

— Виделся с Бреве? — спросил Салина. Дверь он закрыл, но мотор не заводил.

— Звонил, — проскрипел Хуан. — Обо всем договорились.

— Заканчивать надо, и побыстрее. Время поджимает. Когда тебя в Кэналлоа уволят, не ошивайся там долго, подожди пару дней и иди на ипподром, ищи старшего конюха Люра. Бреве звони в любое время суток. Да, и купи себе мотоцикл. Свои колеса пригодятся. — Хуан кивнул. Салина положил руки на руль, а голову — на руки. — Что-то я устал сегодня. Давай искупаемся, до твоего парома уйма времени.

Хуан вытаращил глаза. То есть как — искупаемся? Что значит — искупаемся?! Что этот кошачий сын выдумал? У Хуана и так из-за него штаны вот-вот треснут, ему что — топать с таким стояком до берега, там раздеваться, смотреть, как раздевается Хулио… Не пойдет же он в воду одетым? Но Салина, ничего не зная про хуановы терзания, уже сворачивал к морю. Вырулил к большим камням, скомандовал: — Вылезай! — и первым вышел из машины.

Хуан, скрипнув зубами, полез следом. Салина сбросил обувь и рубашку и теперь скручивал волосы в узел повыше.

— Ну что, идешь?

— Нет, — буркнул Хуан, укрывшись за камнем.

Салина повернулся к нему спиной и стащил штаны. И остался голым.

Хуан запрещал себе смотреть, но, понятно, смотрел. Не отвернулся бы, даже если бы знал, что после навсегда ослепнет. В одежде Хулио был и вполовину не так красив, как сейчас — поджарый, гибкий, смуглый до черноты. Сумерки еще не сгустились и ничего не скрывали, Хуану было видно все до мелочей: тонкие завитки волос сзади на шее, родинка под лопаткой, ямочки на пояснице… закрыл глаза, Суавес. Закрыл, кому говорят!

Он сел прямо на песок и привалился к теплому камню. В паху горело и ныло. Молодец, Хуан, ты таки допрыгался. Домечтался, старая собака! Вот только голого Салины тебе не хватало для спокойствия на долгие годы. Мало ты на него дрочил, теперь вообще руки в кровь сотрешь. Хуан зажмурился и замотал головой: Абвении, да что я вам сделал? За что мне все это?..

— Стояк прикрой, — внезапно сказал Салина прямо ему в ухо.

Хуан вскинулся, вскочил, не удержался на ногах, снова упал. Салина смотрел на него, задумчиво склонив голову к плечу. Тонкая струйка воды стекала у него по груди. Хуан не удержался, скосил глаза вниз и от всей души поблагодарил Астрапа: Хулио был в штанах.

— Нда-а-а, — сказал Салина нараспев. — А я-то гадаю, почему ты согласился. Покровительство Рокэ тебе не особенно и нужно, до денег ты никогда не был жадный… А ты, оказывается, из-за любви!

— Виноват, — просипел Хуан. Пылали не то что щеки и уши — даже шея, даже лоб. Карьярра, надо же было так попасться! Осел ты, Суавес, безмозглый осел!

— Нет, не виноват. — Салина поднял с песка свою рубашку, встряхнул. Хуан жадно смотрел, как темно-синий шелк обнимает его плечи. — В жизни иногда встречаются вещи или люди, которые нас особенно… привлекают. Соблазняют завладеть ими единолично… или приблизить к себе так сильно, как мы только можем… — Он мимолетно улыбнулся чему-то своему. — За такие желания я не наказываю. Но если забудешь свое место, накажу.

— Слушаю дора.

— Едем.

И до самого порта не сказал больше ни слова.

***

Валме действительно умел добывать информацию. Через два дня Бреве сидел с ним в том же ресторане, где пил шадди по-монастырски. Третьим в их компании был средних лет угрюмый омбрэ в дешевом костюме. Омбрэ носил шляпу с необъятными полями, а его одеколон разил наповал не хуже пули.

— Это мой приятель Коннер, — представил его Валме. — Он работает у букмекера.

— Ну-ка полегче!— тут же перебил Коннер. — Работал. И мы не приятели.

— Это Коннер, — исправился Валме. — Он мне не приятель. Букмекер, на которого он работал, разорился, и это очень любопытная история. Давай, Коннер, порази воображение уважаемого рэя. Считай, что рассказываешь дору.

Коннер снял свою великолепную шляпу и бросил ее на стол.

— Короче, мой хефе сгорел как спичка. Просчитался. Не та лошадь выиграла, сечете? Влетел по—крупному, потерял обе конторы, а я оказался на улице.

— Долго ты с ним работал? — спросил Бреве.

— Кошкину тучу лет. Порядочный был хефе, головастый и осторожный. А тут влетел. И я смекаю — кто-то запудрил ему мозги.

— Расскажи подробно, — подтолкнул Валме. Коннер с тоской оглядел стол. Марсель поднял руку, подзывая официанта.

— Ну, короче, так, — сказал Коннер, заметно взбодрившись. — Десять дней назад прибегает мой хефе в контору, весь из себя радостный, и велит нам принимать ставки против Угля. На то, что эта скотина не выиграет, сечете? Я ему говорю: как же так, Уголь — самый что ни на есть фаворитистый фаворит, равных ему в этом заезде нет. А хефе смеется и отвечает, мол, делай, что сказано. Ну, мы и сделали. А Уголь возьми и выиграй.

— Дальше, — проронил Бреве.

— Дальше швах. Игроки наседают, денег нет, банк в кредите отказал, хефе завывает, как портовый ревун. И тут звонит телефон и какой-то хмырь говорит, что купит обе его конторы, да еще и заплатит наличными! Ну, для хефе это было — как Астрап по плечу похлопал. Мигом согласился, хмырь приехал и выложил денежки. Конец.

Принесли еду, вино и шадди. Коннер положил шляпу на стул рядом с собой и уткнулся в тарелку. Бреве вопросительно поглядел на Марселя.

— Уголь — это жеребец моего друга, — пояснил тот. — Самый лучший. Как раз десять дней назад друг, вопреки совету тренера, на него не поставил. — И добавил, точно копируя интонации Коннера: — Сечете?

— Как по нотам, — усмехнулся Тони. — О том, что фаворит не выиграет, знали наверняка только Гампана и Хосс. Кто-то из них шепнул букмекерам через третьего человека. — (Вот хотя бы через одного типа с сальными волосами, добавил он мысленно). — А когда ваш друг отказался ставить, решено было его наказать, и коня не придерживали. Только букмекерам забыли сообщить, что фаворит придет, как должен. Или не успели. Или не захотели сообщать.

— Потому он и расширяет свое дело так быстро, — подхватил Валме. Глаза у него стали, как у гончей. — Фок Хосс. Он приходит на готовое. Подставляет мелких букмекеров, разоряет их и скупает их точки. Игроки привыкли, что на таком-то месте есть контора, им все равно, кто в ней заправляет. — Валме покачал головой. — Он и правда Зубан. Одного не пойму: как они ухитрялись сводить лошадей с дистанции при таком жестком контроле на допинг?

Бреве быстро прикинул, достаточно ли Валме зол. Пожалуй, еще недостаточно.

— Для этого не обязательно нужен допинг, — сказал он доверительно. — Есть и другие способы. Вы когда-нибудь замечали, что лошади одинаковой масти очень похожи друг на друга?

Валме приподнял брови:

— Замечал. Но ведь у каждой есть паспорт…

— А что такое паспорт? Это бумажка, в которой ветеринар записывает стати коня, его обмеры и особые приметы — «чулки» на ногах, «звездочки» на лбу… Паспорт проверяют один раз, перед первой скачкой — удостоверяются, что лошадь соответствует описанию. А теперь представьте, что у коня особых примет нет. В таком случае ветеринар напишет в паспорте: масть — вороная, особые приметы отсутствуют.

— Та-ак.

— Но ведь вороных коней без особых примет — тысячи. Кто мешает купить такого, который похож на фаворита внешне, но уступает ему по возможностям…

— И при необходимости подменять фаворита слабаком… — медленно закончил Валме. — Но тогда… это означает, что слабак всегда под рукой?

— А разве в конюшне у тренера Гампаны стоят только лошади вашего друга? Разве там нет коней, которые принадлежат лично тренеру? И нет ли среди них такого, которого на глаз не отличить от Угля?

— Очень красиво, — сказал Валме, и Бреве отметил, что он говорит искренне. Марсель-друг, возможно, кипел сейчас от злости, но Марселя-журналиста восхищала простота и изящество схемы. — И совершенно безопасно. Допинга нет и в помине, придраться никто не может…

…— а ваш друг, — закончил Бреве, — остается с носом. Между прочим, господин Валме, его ведь надули гораздо сильнее, чем вы думаете. Вы уверены, что он забрал с конюшни Гампаны именно своих коней? На вашем месте я бы выяснил это, не откладывая. Владельцы обычно проводят мало времени со своими скакунами и плохо знают их «в лицо».

— Вот это материал! — мечтательно выдохнул Валме. — Если он рванет, Олларию просто разнесет в клочья! Не пытайтесь испепелить меня взглядом, рэй Бреве: мы, журналисты, неуязвимы, как короли и бегемоты. У нас толстая шкура и мы никогда не точим ножи вслух. Нет, я вам не угрожаю — только напоминаю, что вооружен. Обещаю, что не напишу ни слова, если Хосс…

— Хосс? — внезапно влез захмелевший Коннер. — Чего там про Хосса?

— Это Хосс запудрил мозги твоему хефе, приятель, — ласково пояснил ему Марсель. — Он его высосал досуха и он же купил его контору. Сечешь?

Коннер посидел, обдумывая услышанное, потом медленно налился бурой кровью и выдал такой залп ругани, что даже Бреве, который вырос возле порта, узнал восемь новых слов.

Вернувшись к себе, Тони первым делом взялся за телефон и распорядился организовать плотную слежку за Валме, его другом и Коннером. Вот так, господин репортер, хмыкнул он, придвигая к себе утренние бумаги. Не вы один тут вооружены.

***

На улицах Олларии клубился туман, а в кабинете Мевена — дым. Он был таким густым и плотным, что его, казалось, можно было трогать руками.

— Мевен! — крикнул Марсель и закашлялся. — Мевен! Что ты устроил, кошкин сын!

Йоганн-Йозеф, чье имя было слишком длинно, чтобы Марсель утруждался его произнесением, вынырнул из сизой стены, сунул своему другу перепачканную свинцом ладонь и вновь исчез за дымной завесой.

— Да каких закатных кошек... — начал Марсель, шагнул к широченному столу Мевена и умолк, с восхищенным недоумением разглядывая стопки мятых архивных газет. Так вот чем Мевен перепачкал руки! — Тебя разжаловали в архивариусы? — спросил он, отбирая у друга им же самим и подаренный портсигар — серебряный, с фамильной гончей Валмонов. В детстве, затянувшемся до самого окончания факультета Словесности, Марсель полагал, что журналисту следует быть гончей, прыткой и неутомимой, и считал, что сама судьба подсказывает ему выбор. Теперь он больше напоминал сам себе дайту, упорную криволапую дайту, разрывающую лисью нору. — Йоганн, сигары вообще не созданы для того, чтобы ими затягиваться! А на Марикьяре, представь, гордые рэи и просто жуют их, отрезают кончик и зажевывают... Мевен, где мне посмотреть светскую хронику Дриксен за последние десять лет? А уж марикьяре-то в этом знают толк, дружище! Сигары скатывают на своих смуглых бедрах прелестные марикьярки...

— .... за эту словесную пачкотню тебя вышибут из любого приличного издания, — со смешком ответил Мевен, вновь появляясь из-за дымовой завесы. — Зачем тебе светская хроника Дриксен?

Вот так, Марсель. И не считай своего однокашника глупее себя. Впрочем, старина Мевен всегда был прямодушен и с теми, кому доверял, говорил открыто. А вот сам Марсель на его месте непременно поддержал бы разговор о рэях и сигарах, а светскую хронику Дриксен запомнил бы и постарался использовать...

— Я ищу все о человеке с приставкой «фок» в фамилии, — искренне ответил Марсель, глядя Мевену прямо в глаза. Тот столько времени потратил на нелепую и совершенно бессмысленную в представлении Марселя светскую хронику, что сейчас просто не мог подкачать. — Позволь, я открою окно?

— Открывай, — махнул рукой Мевен и закашлялся. — Здесь и правда накурено, я и не заметил. — Марсель уставился на него с таким подозрением, что оправдали друга только налитые кровью глаза, выдававшие не первый день напряженной работы. — Дорак ополоумел, — сказал Мевен кротко и умильно. — Ему нужны сюжеты о покончивших собой девушках из благородных семейств. К дню святого Андия. И эту желтуху из объявлений с третьего разворота он собирается поместить на первую полосу.

— Йоганн, — прочувствованно сказал Марсель. — Если кто и способен состряпать из этого что-нибудь не сильно тошнотворное, то только ты. Поверь мне, я говорю от сердца и...

— ... и ты второй раз уже называешь меня по имени, хотя бы по первому, — буркнул Мевен. — Говори, что там у тебя за фок, видишь, я занят, как кошка Леворукого?

— Фок Хосс, — небрежно сказал Марсель. — Не из шибко благородных, ординар, скорее, малоизвестный, разве что объявления о свадьбах...

— Похоронах, — прервал его Мевен и полез куда-то через стол.

— Или похоронах, — согласился Марсель... — Вряд ли многое, но меня устроит и...

Мевен молча пихнул ему в руки гладкий листок восьмилетней давности. Об портрет миловидной, старомодно разряженной девушки с крупными зубами Марсель испачкал руки в темное и тихонько выругался.

— Дагмар фок Хосс, — пояснил Мевен, беззастенчиво вытащив смятую сигару прямо у Марселя изо рта и усевшись на стол напротив него, — заслужила первую в жизни публикацию в «Цайт», погибнув от несчастной любви. Первую, Марсель. Пер-ву-ю.

— То есть, — предпочтя не заметить, куда делась его сигара, подхватил Марсель, — объявления о помолвке не было?

— Не было, — весело ответил Мевен, качая ногой. Его рубашка выбилась из-под ремня, подтяжки топорщились. Выглядел он крайне... профессионально. — Милая Дагмар полюбила богатого рэя с Марикьяры, а тот, в свою очередь, не устоял перед сиянием ее светлых кос...

— Да-да, — поморщился Марсель, — от кого я уже только не слышал об этих косах. И что же рэй? Обманул невинность? Бросил? Предал? Говори, светский лис!

— Рэй тоже полюбил ее и посватался по всем правилам строгого дриксенского этикета, — серьезно ответил Мевен и даже ненадолго перестал качать ногой. — Но в это время на Марикьяре сменилась власть. Когда я шел в журналистику, Марсель, я надеялся делать материалы о том, как личности меняют ход истории..

— А обнаружил личностей, которые, в основном, меняют жизни других личностей, и не в лучшую сторону, — скучным голосом сказал Марсель. — Мы четыреста раз пили и плакали об этом, Мевен. Какая власть сменилась на Марикьяре, если Салины правят там больше кошкиного Круга, и причем тут бедная Дагмар?

— Диего Салина перебрался к нам в Олларию, — ничуть не обидевшись, ответил Мевен. — А Хулио Салина остался дома. И ему потребовалось утверждать свой авторитет среди рикеса. Испытанных и верных брату людей Диего забрал с собой, по сути, оставив Хулио барахтаться, как котенка в море.

— И что? — спросил Марсель. О том, как Хулио Салина отвоевывал власть, ему на Марикьяре не рассказал только ленивый. Но Мевен становился несговорчивым, если его истории не находили отклика у слушателя.

— И котенок выплыл! — торжествующе завершил Мевен. — Он получил людей в Хексберг, их дал дор Олаф Кальдмеер и его марикьярский консехеро, Вальдес... — Марсель закашлялся и Мевен участливо похлопал его по спине, наклонившись со стола. — ...а привел Себастьян Берлинга… такой, знаешь, любопытный малый…

— И младший Салина всех перерезал? — уточнил Марсель. — И жениха нашей бедной девочки?

— Нет, — сказал Мевен. — Но дальше уже не так интересно. Хулио Салина нагнал много страху, а отрезал всего лишь одно ухо. Правда, заставил благородного рэя его сожрать, — Мевен чуть заметно поморщился. — У пострадавшего рэя не было детей, но был дальний родственник, молодой и горячий, настоящий марикьяре. А тот родственник, как ты уже догадался...

— Дриксенская семья воспротивилась, — быстро сказал Марсель.

— Да, — театральным шепотом подхватил Мевен. — Девочка бросилась в море, а ее глупый братец заявился к Хулио Салине мстить. И Салина его пристрелил. Вот такая банальность.

— Ох, — с искренней жалостью сказал Марсель. — Чтобы дойти до самого Салины, нужно быть заслуживающим уважения врагом... а чтобы добраться до передовицы с приличным материалом — Йоганном Мевеном. Удачи, друг! Имени, конечно, не вспомнишь?

Задетый за живое Мевен, громко сопя, черкнул на бумажке пару строк и втиснул ее в руку Марселю, и тот изо всех сил постарался ощутить угрызения совести. Впрочем, не слишком успешно.

Уже на улице, с силой выдохнув и прочистив легкие, он развернул под фонарем сжатый в кулаке клочок бумаги и рассмеялся. Детлеф и Дагмар фок Хоссы были детьми, но у них был еще один брат — взрослый, умный и жесткий. Форменный Зубан. Говард фок Хосс поднял знамя мести, но от осознания справедливости своих целей люди часто глупеют. Ему стоило сменить имя, а не являться на землю марикьяре и лезть в дела Хулио Салины с открытым лицом... или он сделал это осознанно, решив, что дерзость поможет добраться до врага. Салина мог бы и оценить...

Марсель хмыкнул, поправил шляпу и решительно зашагал к отелю . Уезжая на Марикьяру, он оставил свою берлогу неприбранной, а холодильник и бар — пустыми. А сейчас ему срочно был нужен шадди. И немного сна. И телефон. И билет обратно на Марикьяру. Может, за счет Бреве? Марсель кивнул сам себе: да, точно. Именно за счет Бреве.

***

У Люра было скверно, и скверно было во всем: денники были плохо освещены, скудно кормили лошадей и еще хуже — людей. Хуана приняли, снисходительно ухмыляясь, а сам Симон Люра, небрежно подмахнув контракт, не подал ему руки. Хуану тогда казалось, что челюсти ему свело — до самого Заката не разомкнешь. Но он вытерпел. Из двух кэналлийских конюшен его выперли с треском, прокатившимся по всему полуострову до самого моря и зацепившим даже континент: слава человека, разозлившего марикьярского дора, теперь бежала впереди Хуана Суавеса, и не та это была слава, чтобы можно было выбирать себе место.

Был момент, когда Хуан, отупев от убогой кормежки, тычков, ругани и тяжелой работы, подумал о том, чтобы сбежать. У Люра была та же тюрьма, разве что без решеток, но от этого становилось еще гаже. Сбегу, подумал Хуан, пусть дор Салина ищет кого другого, а с меня хватит. Он прокручивал в голове эту мысль целых пять минут — и решил остаться. И дело было не в двадцати тысячах таллов. И даже не в Хулио Салине. Ну вот сдастся он — и что тогда делать? До самых врат Заката с небритой рожей ходить, потому что стыдно в глаза самому себе в зеркале глядеть?

За тонкой деревянной щелястой стенкой завелся и негромко, с перебоями заработал мотор старой «Эпинэ». Хуан выждал, пока сбивчивый ритм усилится, превращаясь в рев, а по стенке скользнет свет фар разворачивающейся машины, и сунул тощей чалой из крайнего денника кислое сморщенное яблоко, испещренное черными точками — приберег с обеда. Мелкие зеленые яблоки не делали лучше жидкий суп и лежалый хлеб, а лошадкам нравились. Лошадей Хуан любил искренне и работу с ними почитал большой удачей — все не с людьми. Особенно не с этими. Конюхи у Люра были как на подбор: мрачные, туповатые, кто без зубов, а кто и без мозгов. Оно и верно, навоз вычищать — много ума не надо, но тупую злобу Хуан не любил и терпеть скверного отношения к лошадям не стал. Дважды он бил зарвавшуюся сволочь, тяжело, жестко, с размаху и безоглядно, один раз били его. В тот день на конюшню Люра приехал его друг Айнсмеллер, и Хуан впервые в своей длинной и трудной жизни увидел по-настоящему омерзительную красоту. Тонкие ноздри этого высокого черноусого красавца трепетали, когда он разглядывал сочащуюся из разбитого хуанова носа кровь, словно он пытался глубже вдохнуть ее тяжелый запах. Он протянул Хуану носовой платок, но едва тот донес расшитую, пахнущую кожей и деревом ткань до окровавленного носа, с силой дернул его руку на себя, зарываясь лицом в перепачканный платок. Хуан видел многое, выдержал и это, не дрогнув. Айнсмеллер оглядел его с пристальным вниманием энтомолога, обнаружившего редкое насекомое.

— Мое имя Уолтер, — произнес он глубоким, звучным голосом.

Хуан молча поклонился.

— С ним жаль будет расставаться, — услышал он приглушенную ветром фразу, когда Люра, взяв своего гостя под руку, повел его к дому.

С конюхами здесь прощались быстро — никто не задерживался дольше пары месяцев. И Хуан пришел сюда как раз затем, чтобы узнать почему.

Когда на южную долину опустилась тихая, влажная ночь, он быстро прошел вдоль дощатой стены конюшни, чутко вслушиваясь в негромкое фырканье лошадей и стрекот сверчков. Окна в доме погасли, ветер стих, кони вели себя спокойно. Абвении была на стороне Хуана — и покровитель воров и мореплавателей Астрап, и насмешливый ветреный Анэм. Хуан подпрыгнул, ухватился за подоконник, подтянулся и взобрался на окно гостевой комнаты. Минута на то, чтобы открыть крепкую надорскую раму — что за странная причуда, держать на юге поднимающиеся рамы! — и Хуан мягко скользнул в комнату. Хозяин и его гость с вечера выпили немало, впрочем, даже если этот извращенец проснется, Хуану найдется, что ему сказать. Фонарик он держал во рту по старой, почти забытой привычке, ему нужны были обе руки. Книги — и вполовину не такие толстые и подробные, как у консехеро Бреве, — были разложены прямо на столе, и Хуан, поморщившись от такой небрежности, быстро и тихо перелистывал страницы, жадно впиваясь глазами в каждую кличку и название ипподрома. Это были те самые лошади, те самые ипподромы, но... Но. Этим лошадям ничего не давали. Никакой подкормки, никакого графика уколов, никаких записей дозировок. Иногда они выигрывали забеги, после этого их продавали — это и отражали скудные и неаккуратные записи. И больше ничего.

В животе у Хуана стало пусто и холодно. Аккуратно закрыв тонкую книгу, он, не таясь, вышел из комнаты в коридор, прошел по нему, бездумно ведя рукой по холодной крашеной стене. Парадная дверь была не заперта. Постояв немного на крыльце, Хуан пошел было к маленькому захламленному сарайчику, где спал дежурный конюх, но вдруг остановился, с силой плюнул в землю, выругался и, запустив руки в отросшие, вновь, как в юности, вьющиеся волосы, запрокинул голову, уставился на молодой месяц в темном южном небе. Все было напрасно. Все было зря. Хуан выдохнул, развернулся и пошел устраиваться на ночлег прямо в конюшне, на туго набитом сеном мешке.

В конюшне было тепло, пахло сухой травой, летом и яблоками. Пора было подумать, как жить дальше и как со всем этим явиться… даже не к Хулио Салине — к Тони Бреве. Перед этим маленьким, жестким и преданным дору человеком было отчего-то особенно стыдно. Словно Хуан лично подвел его, заставив поверить в то, что разгадка близка, и они с ним непременно ее найдут. К вящей славе и богатству дора Хулио Салины.

Хуан закрыл глаза и провалился с рваный, тяжелый сон. Во сне по стенам метался луч фонаря, волновались лошади, тревожно ржала чалая из крайнего денника, любимица Хуана, работал с перебоями старый мотор... Хуан проснулся и резко сел. Скрипели распахнутые дверцы денника, удаляясь, шумел мотор. Хуан выскочил во двор: одного из фургонов для перевозки лошадей не было. «Свои колеса пригодятся», — прозвучал у него в голове насмешливый голос Салины. Хуан бросился к своему старенькому, купленному на разборке мотоциклу — не поверил тогда Салине, что пригодится, везде своими ногами ходил или фургон водил, а поди ж ты! Пригодился. Истекающая ночь бросилась ему в лицо запахами отцветающих полей, падающими предутренними звездами, шальным ветром. Хуан склонился над рулем и подумал, что даже если он ничем не поможет Хулио Салине, все месяцы терпения и унижений стоили одной только этой теплой, перерождающейся в утро южной ночи.

Через час фургон свернул на проселочную дорогу. Хуан проехал по ней еще немного и заглушил мотор. Это место он знал, сюда иногда забирали якобы заболевших лошадей, подлечиться. Вот только увозили их, Хуан поклялся бы именем Оставленной, совершенно здоровыми, а привозили совершенно больными, нервными, мокрыми, дрожащими и со сбитыми ногами. И хоть ни одна запись в книгах Люра не давала ни одного повода для подозрений и ушлый юрист Бреве покачал бы своей коротко стриженной головой, давая Хуану отбой и либерта — Хуан нутром, отточенным чутьем выжившего в тюрьме зверя чуял: вот оно. Вот разгадка. Сейчас он ее увидит и узнает.

И он увидел. Рядом с полуразвалившимся сарайчиком был старый, полузаросший травой скаковой круг. И финишная полоса его была длинной, очень длинной. Длиннее, чем на ипподроме Октавии и на ипподроме в Сагнаре. Пятьсот бье, не меньше, прикинул Хуан, потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого шума в ушах. Чалую, его любимицу, вывели на полосу, и Хуан мрачно подивился тому, что она не укусила Айнсмеллера, фамильярно шлепающего ее по морде. Лошади не выносят запах перегара и хорошо чувствуют людей, так что этому красавчику стоило бы поберечься...

В следующую минуту Хуан вскочил на ноги, не таясь, и заорал во все горло, поминая Санту Кедаду и всех Абвениев разом. В руках у Люра был струйный огнемет, каким фермеры выжигают сухую траву. Длинный, жаркий оранжевый язык лизнул землю рядом с задними ногами чалой, лошадь дико заржала и бросилась даже не галопом — каким-то непередаваемым аллюром обезумевшего животного, и Хуан только чудом не бросился к ней. Чалая кричала, как истязаемый человек, и Хуан, тяжело дыша от ужаса и настоящей тяжелой ненависти, вдруг понял: длинная финишная прямая! В таком состоянии животное просто не возьмет повороты, убьется о заграждения, и тогда — плакали выигрыши…

Чалую поймали и вновь потащили на круг.

«Если ее натаскивают, — напряженно думал Хуан, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в темные фигуры на фоне утреннего неба, — если ее так дрессируют, должна быть связь между огнем и каким-то сигналом, что это, Санта Кедада, что это может быть...»

Айнсмеллер обернулся к Люра, и Хуан отчетливо увидел зажатый у него в зубах свисток, каким на юге отгоняли собак. Его звук прекрасно слышат животные, но человеческому уху его не уловить...

— Ты слышал? — спросил Айнсмеллер, наклоняясь к Люра. — Мне показалось, звук мотора...

— Кто здесь может быть, — отмахнулся Люра. Его мучало тяжелое похмелье. — Это заброшенное место, здесь никого не бывает! Опять эти твои «кто-то ночью ходил по моей комнате!»

— Но по моей комнате кто-то ходил, — мягко сказал Айнсмеллер и бережно взял его под руку. — Ты готов?

Он облизнулся, впиваясь взглядом в дрожащую лошадь, и обхватил губами свисток.

***

— Тебя где кошки носили, я за тебя дерьмо разгребать не нанимался, — начал было ворчать Жак, когда Хуан завел свой мотоцикл в дальней пустой денник.

— Нанимался, — коротко сказал Хуан и улыбнулся, показав все зубы. У дома Люра он был на полчаса раньше и уже успел вновь забраться внутрь, на этот раз в хозяйские комнаты, и даже найти там несколько новеньких сверкающих свистков. Один из них лежал теперь у Хуана в кармане, когда тот, обогнув дом по широкой дуге, снова подъехал к нему на мотоцикле. — Пожрать привез, заткнешь пасть — и тебе достанется.

— А мне? — мягко, словно выпрашивая, сказали за спиной у Хуана, и никакая ловкость, никакая сила не помогли ему, когда двое дюжих конюхов схватили его за руки. Уолтер Айнсмеллер неспешно обошел Хуана, приподнялся на носки, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, с каким-то странным сожалением провел рукой под его распухшим носом. — Я люблю здоровую деревенскую пищу, — сказал Айнсмеллер. — Простых честных людей, живущих на природе... А тех, кто крадется по ночам, как вор, и тащит чужое из дома хозяина, который принял его на работу, поверил, дал заработок и кров! — Айнсмеллер вскинул руки, указывая на дощатую, всю в прорехах, крышу. Хуан не выдержал и засмеялся, и остановил его только чудовищный удар в живот, а за ним — сзади по шее и голове.

Он вывернулся и бросился вперед на землю, подгибая ноги к животу и стараясь восстановить дыхание, чтобы выбраться или хотя бы дорого отдать свою жизнь. Люра шел на него, замахиваясь деревянным корытом, из которого поили жеребят. Хуан зажмурился, приподнялся, ухватил Айнсмеллера за колени и с силой бросил вперед, прямо под опускающиеся рука Люра. «От такого удара треснул бы и череп покрепче, а не эта прогнившая тыква», — успел подумать Хуан, пока, петляя, бежал к мотоциклу. «Свои колеса пригодятся», — неся спокойствие и плеск марикьярских волн, вновь сказал в его голове голос Хулио Салины. Сбив бросившегося к нему здоровенного детину, Хуан рванулся к воротам, потом приостановился, нагнулся к рулю, нащупал одной рукой в кармане свисток и сунул его в рот, с силой выдыхая. Чалая проломила стенку фургона и заметалась по двору с диким ржанием, молотя копытами в воздухе.

***

Есть люди, которым лучше всего работается вечером, в расслабленные, нежаркие часы после сиесты, есть те, кто особенно хорош ночью, когда наступает прохлада, а Тони Бреве больше всего любил утро. В это время консехеро не беспокоил никто, да и не нашлось бы на Марикьяре отчаянного, кто не спал бы в то время, когда Тони выбирался с маленькой чашечкой крепкого, как ненависть, и черного, как закатная бездна шадди на террасу с видом на море. Те часы, когда Тони напряженно работал с бумагами, принадлежали ему одному, и время он определял по блеску воды в бухте за длинными иглами пиний. К полудню она начинала сверкать под солнцем, как искусно ограненная ройя на шейке нескромницы, приглянувшейся дору, и тогда Тони аккуратно собирал бумаги и направлялся с докладом к Хулио — ежедневно, всегда в одно и то же время. Высочайшим уважением и признанием со стороны Салины, не терпящего ограничений и не признающего расписаний, было принимать его всегда в одни и те же часы.

На рассвете этого дня на белую террасу шагнул Хуан Суавес, и на чистом полу, по которому Тони ходил босым, остались следы его ботинок.

— Простите, рэй, — хрипло сказал Хуан и дернул вывихнутым плечом. — Не сочтите за неуважение.

Бреве медленно поднялся, обошел свой рабочий стол, отодвинул стул и жестом пригласил Хуана сесть. Тот опустился на сиденье, подобрав полу неуместной на Марикьяре длинной и рваной куртки, и Тони аккуратно придвинул стул к столу, как поступают с матерями, женами или больными.

— Я слушаю. Полагаю, предлагать вам душ слишком рано?

— А завтрак уже можно, — ухмыльнулся разбитым ртом Хуан. От него отчетливо и сильно пахло конюшней: навозом, сухой травой и кожей. Бреве подумал о его соседях в самолете.

— Как добрались?

— Быстро.

Бреве ждал, не торопя и не задавая вопросов. Хуан собирался с мыслями.

— Значит, рэй Бреве. Вот что я привез вам за двадцать тысяч таллов.

Он сунул руку в карман и достал длинный, сверкнувший на ярком утреннем солнце свисток.

— Я слушаю, — повторил Бреве. Взгляд его за стеклами очков сделался жестким и безжалостным.

Хуан сунул свисток между разбитых губ и попытался свистнуть.

— Не выходит, — сказал он, криво улыбаясь.

Бреве протянул руку, свисток лег ему в ладонь. Он повертел его в руках, взглянул на Хуана, словно ждущего, что он возьмет салфетку и вытрет свисток, сунул его в рот и дунул. Ничего не произошло.

— У меня тоже не выходит, рэй Суавес, — спокойно сказал Бреве.

— Выходит, — ответил Хуан и замолчал, глядя в стол. Бреве терпеливо ждал. — Выходит все у вас, — повторил Хуан, тряхнув головой, как человек, прогоняющий тяжелый сон. — Этот звук человек не слышит, как ни свисти. А зверье — еще как слышат. Собаки...

— Лошади... — медленно проговорил Бреве.

Хуан кивнул, не улыбаясь.

— Если лошадку пугать тем, чего она больше смерти боится… огнем, к примеру… да еще свистеть при этом, она привыкнет, что свист — это страх, боль и закатный ужас. Ну и понесется... Пена, паника, ноги сбиты, первые места… а подкормки и нет никакой.

Хуан начал тихонько раскачиваться на стуле из стороны в сторону.

— Суавес, — резко сказал Бреве. Хуан вскинулся и уставился на него, с усилием раскрыв глаза. — Суавес, вы видели книги, записи? Никакой подкормки?

— Нет, рэй Бреве, ничего больше, — ответил Хуан. — Только это. Больше никакого секрета нет. И вот это еще.

— Что? — не понял Бреве, когда Хуан положил поверх его бумаг свою большую грязную ладонь с темными лунками под ногтями. — Что еще?

— Фок Хосс, — терпеливо, как ребенку, пояснил Хуан. — Я видел книги, тонкие, и половины от ваших не будет. И квитанции на выигрыши видел. Через контору фок Хосса. Я увидел сейчас фамилию и вспомнил. Та же фамилия. Короткая и «фок». Запоминается.

Бреве коротко рассмеялся, поднес ко лбу скрещенные руки и тут же оборвал себя.

— Вы устали, рэй Суавес. Мария! Мария проводит вас в комнату, там есть душ, чистое белье... вам нужен врач?

Хуан поднялся со стула, мотнул головой, ухватился за край стола, начал было говорить: «Не сочтите за...», потом махнул рукой и шагнул вслед за молчаливой встревоженной служанкой прочь с балкона. Уходя, верная Мария обернулась на Тони, подняв бровь, но он покачал головой: это гость, никакой опасности в его доме, совершенно никакой.

Поперек старого газетного снимка юной Дагмар фок Хосс остался отпечаток хуановой ладони.

— Хороший враг, — негромко сказал Тони Бреве сам себе, — стойкий, умный. Достойный. Хулио убьет его сам, девочка. Остальными займусь я.  
Когда после сиесты Тони заглянул в отведенную гостю комнату, Хуан все еще спал — поперек кровати, лицом вниз, не переодевшись и не приняв душ. Тони тихо прикрыл дверь и сделал прислуге знак не беспокоить гостя, пока тот не проснется.

**Хуан**

Море на Марикьяре было теплым и беспокойным. Мутные волны с шипением накатывались на берег, уходили пеной в крупный грубый песок. Хуан брел по самой кромке прибоя, глубоко засунув руки в карманы.

… Вот оно как бывает: жил себе спокойный человек Хуан Суавес, никого не трогал, держал конюшню, выздоравливал помаленьку от тюрьмы и буйства прошлых лет. А потом Чужой принес к его порогу Хулио Салину, и отправилась мирная жизнь прямиком в Закат. Дор Салина — это ж чистый шторм: захочет — утопит, захочет — потреплет и отшвырнет. Хуан справился, выплыл, даже с прибылью остался, только радости по этому поводу как не было, так и нет.

В двух шагах от Хуана на песок опустилась большая серая птица, склевала что-то в воде и истошно заорала.

— Дура, — сказал ей Хуан. Птица тяжело захлопала крыльями и заковыляла прочь.

… А как он пыжился, хвост распускал! Решил, что если четыре года продержался, так и сам Астрап ему не родня. Да Салине всего-то и потребовалось, что с ним поговорить, и готово — Хуан полез, куда не надо, не особенно раздумывая. И знал ведь, с самого начала знал, что ничего ему не светит. Салина лишний раз не глянул в его сторону, даже по имени ни разу не назвал, все «Суавес» да «Суавес». Вот сейчас Хуан к нему придет, услышит «ну давай, будь здоров» и уберется восвояси в свою Олларию, а вместе с ним уедут Салина и Марикьяра и будут тянуть обратно, мутить сны, обгрызать душу — день за днем, год за годом!

Ветер, Анэмов пастух, гнал к берегу зеленые кудрявые волны. Хуан глубоко вдохнул плотный воздух, от соли защипало в носу. Нет уж, хватит. Если рубить хвост, так до основания. Если жечь мосты, так все и в пепел.  
Впереди показался белый особняк Салины. Хуан криво усмехнулся и расправил плечи. Если выпало драться, так до победы.

***

Салина сидел на террасе, раскинулся в глубоком кресле, подставив лицо свежему ветру с моря — спокойный и вроде бы малость хмельной. Рубашку он расстегнул до середины, на темной груди поблескивала тонкая цепочка. Хуан так и прикипел к нему глазами.

— Не пялься, — проворчал Салина. — Садись, поговорим.

Хуан упрямо мотнул головой и остался стоять. И взгляд тоже не отвел. Уж такую-то малость — смотреть, куда хочется, — он заработал.

Салина понял его верно. Легко поднялся, подошел вплотную.

— Ты оказал мне большую услугу, — сказал серьезно. — Десять тысяч перевели на твой счет сегодня утром. Но мы оба понимаем, что рисковал ты не ради денег. Что тебе нужно? Говори начистоту, Суавес. Ненавижу ходить в должниках.

У Хуана похолодели руки, закололо в кончиках пальцев. Так всегда бывало, когда жизнь становилась на ребро: Рассвет или Закат.

— Вы и сами знаете, кого мне нужно, дор, — бухнул он, как в омут прыгнул. — Видели там, у моря.

Если Салина и удивился такой наглости, то виду не подал:

— Я ведь предупреждал там, у моря, чтобы ты помнил свое место.

— А сейчас велели начистоту, — возразил Хуан. Он смотрел Салине в лицо, и в ушах у него ревел и выл шторм. — С каких пор «начистоту» означает «соври»?

Салина помолчал, прикрыв глаза, и сказал на ровной ноте:

— На Марикьяру ты больше не вернешься.

Да хоть в Бирюзовые земли меня потом загони, подумал Хуан, но вслух благоразумно ничего такого говорить не стал. Незачем подбрасывать Хулио дурные идеи, у него своих полно.

— Как скажет дор.

— Ты давай еще в койке меня дором назови, — издевательски посоветовал Салина. — Когда стоит, надо драть, а не уважение оказывать. Всему-то тебя приходится учить, эх, Суавес!

Хуанова выдержка выгорела до донышка и растаяла.

— Ты давай еще в койке мою фамилию вспомни, — неторопливо сказал он в ответ и, хмелея от злого восторга, увидел, как в черных раскосых глазах расширяются зрачки.

Салина чуть заметно кивнул.

— Ну идем, — и засмеялся: — Челюсть подбери, приятель. Идем, узнаем, кто из нас первым что забудет.

***

В спальне Хулио махнул рукой в сторону бара и ушел в душ. Хуан постоял у двери, огляделся. В большой прохладной комнате было светло, пахло Салиной, стояла какая-то мебель — какая именно, Хуан не смог бы сказать. Он так ушел в мысли о том, что сейчас будет, что не мог вспомнить, как называются самые обыкновенные предметы. Стоять у порога было глупо, он закружил по комнате, трогая все, что попадалось под руку; добрался до окна, отодвинул тяжелую синюю штору и выглянул наружу. За окном был сад, за садом — море. Хуан подождал, пока перестанет гореть лицо, и вернулся обратно. Широкая основательная кровать притягивала неудержимо. Он подошел к ней с одной стороны, потом с другой, рассмотрел резное изголовье, нажал на матрас руками, потом коленом. Было мягко и упруго. Хуан сел и обругал себя ослом.

Салина вошел голый и мокрый и тут же упал на живот поперек постели.

— Давай ты теперь, — сказал, не поднимая головы. — Полотенце сам найдешь.

Прозрачные капли нехотя стекали по смуглым плечам. Хуан сглотнул и поскорее смылся, куда было сказано.

Обливаясь из душа, он глянул на себя в зеркало и криво усмехнулся: глаза как у весеннего кота, вид дикий, спасибо хоть слюна пока что не капает. Он снова выругался и сильно ударил себя по бедру. Спокойнее, спокойнее, Хуан! Не хватало еще облажаться.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Салина сидел на кровати и связывал волосы в хвост. Глянул на Хуана с любопытством, поднял бровь. Хуан вздохнул и размотал полотенце.

— Красавец, — оценил Салина, поманил ближе. — А пока одет, и не скажешь.

Хуан слышал его слова, но смысл понимал через раз. Он присел рядом, легко провел рукой по острым ключицам — сперва ладонью, потом тыльной стороной. Волосы на груди у Хулио почти не росли — только немного вокруг сосков. Хуан с удовольствием потрогал теплую кожу.

— Гладкий, — сказал негромко. — А на голове вон какая грива…

— У морисков так часто бывает.

Верно, у Салин же в родне мориски, припомнил Хуан и брякнул, не успев придержать язык:

— А ты обрезанный?

— Посмотри, — лениво предложил Хулио, но Хуан на подначку не повелся.

— Позже, — и задал главный вопрос: — Кто сверху?

Он бы не удивился, если бы Салина прибил его на месте, но Абвении, видно, и впрямь расщедрились.

— До рассвета ты мой гость, — тем же ленивым тоном ответил Салина, — тебе и решать.

Хуан несильно толкнул его ладонью в грудь, и Хулио мягко упал на спину, заложил руки за голову, вытянул длинные ноги — показался. Разглядывать его красоту было выше хуановых сил, на него и так свалилось слишком много. Он просто лег на Салину, уткнулся лицом в изгиб между шеей и плечом и немного полежал так, унимая дрожь. Хулио дышал спокойно и ровно. Хуан приподнялся и стал ощупывать его сухими губами: плечи, ямку между ключицами, ребра, впалый живот. Не отрываясь, нашарил твердый член и чуть не застонал от облегчения. Быстро погладил, сунул нос в жесткие черные завитки в паху, глубоко вдохнул — и одурел разом, мгновенно и бесповоротно.

На ощупь Хулио был твердым и горячим. Хуан прижимал его к себе, обнимал и гладил, — а точнее, тискал и лапал, — раздвигал ему ноги, сгибал их в коленях и поднимал себе на бедра, обматывал его волосы вокруг своей шеи. В голове было пусто и холодно, и страшный, темный, густой жар тек по венам медленно и тяжело, бил штормовой волной в ноги, в пах, в голову и в грудь, отравлял кровь, застилал глаза. Салина не мешал ему и никак не отвечал, и это было к лучшему, не то Хуан, чего доброго, позорно кончил бы от самой простенькой ласки. Он затолкал Салину под себя и попытался поцеловать.

Хулио отвернулся.

Хуан не обратил на это внимания, потрогал губами серьгу у него в ухе, шею, шершавую щеку и за подбородок повернул к себе его лицо.

— Нет, — сказал Салина.

Сквозь рев крови в ушах, сквозь темный ядовитый жар, заливший голову, до Хуана это слово не дошло. Он снова стиснул острый подбородок — и взвыл.

Салина ухватил его за мошонку, перекрутил ее и резко дернул. Хуан застыл в нелепой позе, мелко и часто хватая воздух ртом.

— Целоваться не хочу, — холодно сказал Салина, не повышая голоса. — Полезешь еще раз или оставишь следы на шее — убью. Понял?

— Понял, — просипел Хуан. Салина разжал пальцы. Хуан упал на бок, подтянул ноги к груди и замер.

— Дышишь? — поинтересовался Салина.

— Еще немного, и лишил бы меня хозяйства, — ответил Хуан сдавленно, — а себя — удовольствия.

— Даже не знаю, о чем сильнее плакать.

Хуан осторожно сел, потер лицо. Боль уходила. Хулио смотрел на него насмешливо, но не зло — и темный голодный жар снова смешался с кровью, и закипел как прилив, и затопил с головой. Хуан придвинулся к Салине вплотную и спросил:

— А остальное можно?

— Остальное? — переспросил Салина, как будто не веря своему слуху. Задумчиво поглядел на Хуана и кивнул: — Можно.

***

Все осталось, как было — и все изменилось. Он по-прежнему хотел Салину до кругов перед глазами, и приходилось то и дело сдавливать в кулаке мошонку или пережимать член у основания, чтобы дело не закончилось слишком быстро — но лихорадочная, неуклюжая спешка исчезла. Слова были сказаны и границы проведены, и в этих границах Хуан собирался получить свое сполна. Неторопливо и вдумчиво он отыскивал на темном гибком теле чувствительные места и ласкал каждое, и Хулио стал дышать тяжелее и чаще, выгибаться, облизывать губы. Хуан потерся щекой об его живот, прикусил кожу рядом с пупком и втянул в рот член. Хулио шумно выдохнул, положил руку ему на шею. Хуан был не мастак отсасывать, но старался. Ему нравился терпкий, резкий запах и вкус, а сильнее всего нравилось чувствовать, как вздрагивает Салина, когда он прижимает языком вену на стволе или щекочет головку. Он плотнее сжал губы, и Хулио, коротко застонав, толкнулся ему в рот. Хуан поперхнулся и закашлялся.

— Пусти за щеку, чико, — хрипло подсказал Салина, — будет легче.

Хуан повернул голову. Член входил теперь глубже, он придерживал его, лаская рукой. Хулио толкался плавно и сильно, нажимал ему на затылок, задавая ритм, и когда он зачастил, Хуан решил, что пора притормозить. Он вывернулся, выпустил член изо рта. Салина смотрел в упор, глаза у него блестели, горели скулы. Хуан взял его руку и положил себе на грудь. И попросил:

— Потрогай меня.

Салина быстро схватил его за шею, за плечо, притянул к себе, погладил по спине, между ног. Они терлись друг о друга, член и соски у Хулио сделались совсем твердыми, гладкая грудь блестела от пота, и от этого было так невъебенно хорошо, что Хуан слегка запаниковал: еще немного, и никакой кулак на члене его не спасет.

— Дай растяну. — Салина без слова повернулся к нему спиной, встал на колени, прижался грудью к постели. Хуан развел твердые ягодицы и обмер: самое секретное, самое нежное и беззащитное — все было перед ним, для него. Руки затряслись так, что пришлось больно укусить себя изнутри за щеку. Попусту: сердце грохотало в горле, мучительно, крупно дергало в животе, и паника душила уже всерьез. Он не сможет. Облажается. Это для него перебор. Хуан уткнулся лбом в смуглую горячую спину и заскулил.

— Хуанито, — ласково и ядовито пропел Салина, — ты поспать решил?

Издевка отрезвила: Хуану словно плеснула в лицо холодная волна. Он помотал головой, задышал ровнее и вдруг засмеялся. Хулио тихо фыркнул. Хуан обхватил его бедра и потянул на себя.

Ушел страх, ушли тревога и беспокойство, осталась только темная неумолимая жажда. Он трахал Салину то пальцами, то языком, вылизывал его, жадно ловил его вздохи. Потом под рукой оказался флакон со смазкой и блестящая шуршащая упаковка, и Хуан использовал их, досадуя, что приходится отвлекаться. Входил он еще медленно, но когда Хулио расслабился и принял его до конца, всякая осторожность и нежность исчезли, осталась только яростная, злая радости. Он намотал на кулак длинные жесткие волосы, выгнул Салину дугой и стал драть — за все восемь лет, за свой лютый голод, за все мокрые сны, душные желания и отчаянные дрочки в тюрьме. Хулио не скрывал удовольствия, не стеснялся стонать, но Хуану было этого мало. Он перевернул Салину на спину, подтащил к себе за бедра и вставил снова.

Хулио вдруг улыбнулся с той же яростной радостью, что бушевала сейчас в Хуане, стиснул его ногами, приподнялся на руках и качнулся Хуану навстречу. Он задавал теперь свой ритм, вынуждая Хуана торопиться, двигаться резче и глубже. Хуан попытался опрокинуть его на постель, но Салина, оскалившись, сильнее сжал ноги и одной рукой ухватился за его шею. Они переплетались все теснее, Хулио шипел и ругался сквозь зубы, гортанно вскрикивал, запрокинув голову. Хуан каким-то чудом помнил, что шею трогать нельзя, но про плечи и грудь ничего сказано не было, и он кусал там, оставляя на темной коже роскошные багровые засосы. Терпения не осталось, он сильнее стиснул длинные смуглые бока и прорычал:

— Посмотри на меня!

Хулио подчинился, и под его плывущим, почти слепым черным взглядом Хуан вскинулся и заорал от горячего неистового торжества. Он вцепился в Хулио еще крепче и не помнил уже, как их обоих вышвырнуло за край.

***

— Блядь, — выдохнул Хулио. — Бля-я-я-я-ядь… — Хуан с трудом поднял голову: Салина, согнувшись, сидел на краю кровати. — Ты больной, Хуанито. На всю голову ушибленный. — Он заерзал и не то всхлипнул, не то рассмеялся: — У меня ноги не сдвигаются.

Хуан моргнул и неудержимо разулыбался до ушей, как последний дурак.

— А… куда ты..? — спросил старательно ровным тоном.

— В душ.

— Хочешь, отнесу?

— Даже не думай, — Хулио поднялся, постоял, пошатываясь, и вполне ровно и твердо пошел в ванную.

Хуан полежал немного, глядя в потолок. Мышцы сладко ныли, голова была одновременно тяжелой и невесомой, и в груди, что-то тихо, вкрадчиво вздрагивало — словно кошка трогала лапой. Он слез с кровати и дотащился до окна. Над полусонным белесым морем золотилась узкая рассветная полоса.

Шагов он не услышал.

— Ну что, теперь мы квиты, Суавес? — спросил Салина.

— Квиты, — кивнул Хуан, не оборачиваясь. Все было правильно.

Салина ходил по комнате, что-то делал у него за спиной. Хуан смотрел, как золотая полоса над морем постепенно наливается румянцем. Глаза жгло.

— Я сейчас усну, — сказал Салина. — А когда проснусь, тебя не будет. Ни в моем доме, ни на Марикьяре.

Хуан обернулся. Хулио полулежал, опираясь спиной на изголовье. Он казался совсем молодым и усталым — длинные ресницы затеняли острые скулы, смуглая кожа побледнела, смягчились губы. Хуан подошел к кровати и, не удержавшись, погладил старый шрам у него на виске.

Салина медленно открыл глаза — внимательные, цепкие и холодные.

Хуан отступил, поклонился и громко, четко сказал:

— Благодарю дора. За все.

… Ветер дул теперь с берега, морщил волны. Хуан неторопливо шел по пляжу. Возле большого серого камня он остановился, снял с шеи платок, поднял его над головой и разжал пальцы. Ветер схватил яркий лоскут и умчал его в море. Хуан проводил платок глазами и отправился дальше. Во рту был отчетливый привкус соли и пепла.

Свобода шла за ним следом, неслышно ступая босыми ногами.


End file.
